


地海传说:西陆之子-第二卷-忠诚的考验

by Aronk1953



Category: dargon ball
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronk1953/pseuds/Aronk1953





	1. Heart And Blood

　　  
　　  
　　1  
　　  
　　晨曦微露，带着一丝冷冽的寒意。城堡下的广阔平原上已积起了一层薄薄的雪。为数三十人的队伍于破晓时分启程，拉蒂兹置身其中，疲倦却又焦虑地望着道路的尽头。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹第一次被允许参加赛亚战士的葬礼，贝吉塔帝国成立的第五百三十年，他正好三十岁。  
　　  
　　已行过成年礼的贝吉塔王子站在队伍的前端，代在外征战未归的父王主持这场具有象征意义的葬礼，而自己的父亲巴达克则站在王子的身边，带领着队伍缓缓向前。  
　　  
　　重视荣誉的赛亚一族一向尊崇勇者，帝国对战死沙场的勇士也始终给予最高的礼遇。然而数以万计的赛亚战士死在遥远的异域已难以一一礼葬，便逐渐形成了在冬季来临前最后一个月的月初，以最高的礼仪安葬其中一名战士，以慰将士们的在天之灵。  
　　  
　　尽管寒气逼人，拉蒂兹依然感觉到十分困倦。就在昨夜，贝吉塔王子还态度坚决地拒绝替父亲参加这场葬礼，并将其称之为粉饰太平的虚伪行径。与王子交涉失败的父亲请求自己说服王子殿下参加，拉蒂兹花了一整个晚上在王子门前苦口婆心地劝导，才征得了殿下的同意——以参与初春狩猎为交换条件。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔王子与自己相差二十来岁，这在赛亚人漫长的寿命中相当于数日之差，拉蒂兹并不知道自己为何总能得到王子殿下的特别待遇，他猜或许这与他的父亲有关。  
　　  
　　希望王子殿下不要中途改变主意。拉蒂兹打起了哈欠，但想到这对亡者不敬，迅速改为咳嗽。  
　　  
　　这条三十人的长队抬着一口粗犷而不失精致的铁质棺椁，棺口敞开，身体被柔软毛皮包裹着的亡者躺在棺椁的中央。山路陡峭，队伍磕磕碰碰地走在人为修筑的陡峭石阶上，队首的贝吉塔王子和父亲也下马改为徒步。似是感受到队伍的速度有所下降，王子殿下回头望了一眼举步维艰的送葬队伍，低声对身旁的父亲说了些什么，脸上露出了些许怒意。站在队尾的拉蒂兹紧张地望着两人，好像他才是葬礼的负责人。  
　　  
　　“我可是贝吉塔帝国的王子，不需要你来教我该做什么！”王子殿下的声音里带着明显的怒气，就连站在队伍的拉蒂兹都听得一清二楚。  
　　  
　　“这是传统，殿下！”原本压低声音的父亲也提高了声音，“这也是对亡者尊重！”  
　　  
　　殿下似乎还想再说些什么，被父亲呵止后紧握着拳头一言不发，他再次望向了身后的送葬大队，目光落在了队伍的末尾。拉蒂兹惊奇地发现殿下居然在看自己。正在他不知该如何回应时，对方移开了目光。  
　　  
　　送葬礼队再次启程，迈着沉重的步伐向山顶进发，凝重的气氛在疲惫困倦的队伍里蔓延开来。  
　　  
　　穿过漫长而又曲折的山间小道，凛冽的山风吹在脸上如刀割一般。随着海拔的升高，道路两旁的积雪愈发厚重，从山路上向下眺望，远方的天际被厚重的云层所覆盖，浓厚的白雾遮蔽了群山，雄伟的贝吉塔帝国在远处的迷雾间若隐若现。  
　　  
　　暴风雪要来了吗？正当拉蒂兹觉得自己的神思快要飘到九霄云外时，队伍抵达了目的地——一个依旧处于活跃状态的火山口。  
　　  
　　送葬的队伍围绕着火山口整齐地排列着，而处于队尾的自己此时正站在父亲与王子殿下的身边。在皑皑白雪的映衬下，翻腾着滚滚熔岩的火山口仿佛张着血盆大口的猛兽，侵吞着龙之大陆的子民。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹向着火山口走近了一步，一股炽热的气流喷吐在他的脸上，皮肤仿佛被灼伤般刺痛起来，这让他从心底生出了一股惧意。贝吉塔王子也在凝视着这猛兽般的火焰与热浪，此刻的王子殿下或许与自己怀揣着同样的心情，像每一个尚且年幼的赛亚战士，对死亡有着原始的恐惧。  
　　  
　　“殿下。”父亲低声提醒，贝吉塔王子皱了皱眉，下达了命令。  
　　  
　　没有过多的仪式，由毛皮包裹的亡者连同金属棺椁一同被投入了火山口，炽热的熔岩瞬间吞没了他的身躯。安抚亡灵的号角在耳旁吹响，贝吉塔帝国的将士们单膝下跪，沉默地送别战死沙场的勇士们。突然间，拉蒂兹感到脸上一凉——是雪。  
　　  
　　细碎的雪花从天空中缓缓落下，他抬头望着这广阔而又厚重的天空，望着从火山口升腾而起的缕缕烟雾，仿佛逝者的灵魂一般奔向了另一个世界，一瞬间敬意替代了他内心的恐惧。  
　　  
　　这或许是炼狱的入口，亦是大地之子们的归宿。  
　　  
　　那时的拉蒂兹从未想过，自己有一天会看到直接面对自己父亲的死亡。他做了最坏的打算追踪半夜失踪的两人而来，却从未想过会看到刚刚毒发身亡的父亲。一瞬间他觉得头晕目眩，双脚发软，仿佛身处在梦与现实的边缘——可怕的噩梦与冰冷的现实的边缘。  
　　  
　　“到底……”愤怒与悲伤让拉蒂兹难以说出完整的句子，“……卡卡……告诉我……”  
　　  
　　“爸爸他，是为了我……他不想让我们知道他并没有服下解药…”还未从悲伤中恢复神智的卡卡说不出话来，只是下意识地望向了站在悬崖之巅的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　赛亚王子双手握着长剑支撑地面，沉默地遥望着初升的朝阳。  
　　  
　　“殿下……”拉蒂兹呼唤道。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有任何回应，他依旧面无表情地望着已成废墟的贝吉塔帝国旧址，仿佛一尊雕塑。四周静得可怕，只听见猩红色的披风在晨风中缓慢地飘动着的轻响。他们彼此沉默了许久，直到达列斯的到来。  
　　  
　　黑皮肤的男人本带着一脸戏谑的笑容，发现卡卡怀中已然死去多时的巴达克时瞬间停下了脚步，迅速来到卡卡的身边想要查看巴达克的尸体。  
　　  
　　“后退！”一柄长剑划破冰冷的空气，横在巴达克与达列斯之间。一直沉默不语的贝吉塔不知何时掷出长剑阻隔达列斯与巴达克的接触，迅速挡在了他的面前。  
　　  
　　达列斯似乎并未受到影响，微微睁大了双眼，注视着巴达克身体上蔓延的黑色毒素。他自言自语着“梦荫”，看起来也受到了不小的打击。  
　　  
　　“后退，明白吗？”贝吉塔拔起插入地面的长剑抵上企图接近的达列斯的咽喉。  
　　  
　　达列斯没有后退，一丝怒火闪过了他那双深紫色的眸子，迅速消失在瞳孔的深处。  
　　  
　　“嘿，别把自己的过错迁怒到无辜者身上。”达列斯迅速收起情绪，继续摆出玩世不恭的架势。  
　　  
　　“是吗？你以为我真的不知道你到底是谁吗？”  
　　  
　　“你所不知道的事情多着呢，小王子。”达列斯扭头转向身后的拉蒂兹，“亲爱的，你为什么不问问，为了贝吉塔帝国的宏图伟业，你的王子殿下向我们隐瞒了些什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。”拉蒂兹呵止道，他分开争锋相对的两人，挡在了达列斯的面前。  
　　  
　　“他不可能…加害父亲，这一点我很清楚。但是……”拉蒂兹垂下了目光，“……到底还瞒着我们什么……贝吉塔？”  
　　  
　　赛亚王子睁大了双眼，这是拉蒂兹第二次直呼其名，许久他垂下了长剑。  
　　  
　　“我没什么可说的。”  
　　  
　　“那么！在场的所有人都是因为你才深入西大陆，你难道不应当为他们的生死负责！”  
　　  
　　“我早就警告过你们，这是我的复仇。”  
　　  
　　“那么！父亲也只是你复仇之路的牺牲品吗？”  
　　  
　　“巴达克为了保护他所珍视之物而死，作为地下城……”  
　　  
　　“是啊，他是地下城的城主，幸存者的英雄，卡卡的父亲，但是你明白吗……”拉蒂兹粗暴地打断了贝吉塔，用力地拍打着自己的胸口，失控般地吼道：“他不止是你的巴达克，他是我的父亲，我的父亲！”  
　　  
　　对一个儿子来说，有什么能比父亲离开人世时自己却毫不知情要更刺痛人心。  
　　  
　　“我甚至没能见上他最后一面……”拉蒂兹跪倒在巴达克的尸体旁，浑浊的泪水滴落在早已父亲被梦荫所侵蚀的脸颊上，他注视着父亲失去神采的双眸，支撑在地的双手紧紧地扣进了泥土。  
　　  
　　“要是我能早点发现……”拉蒂兹喃喃自语，“要是我……”  
　　  
　　“逝者已逝，拉蒂兹。”贝吉塔缓缓开口道，想要安慰几近崩溃的好友，贝吉塔伸手想要拍拍拉蒂兹的肩膀，却被对方一把甩开。  
　　  
　　“告诉我…”拉蒂兹转过身来，他的脸因为悲伤而扭曲着，“你知道吗？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔避开拉蒂兹的目光，不置可否。  
　　  
　　“好，我明白了。”拉蒂兹缓缓起身，“你什么都不会告诉我们，却又要将我们置于险境，哼……”他冷笑着，继续说道：“我知道，我的父亲发过誓至死不渝地守护你，但我可不是我那忠诚可靠的父亲，贝吉塔帝国早就灭亡了，地下城的子民里也再无Vegeta的血脉……”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹说着拔出了父亲腰间的长剑，挡在自己的家人们的面前。  
　　  
　　“从此以后，ArctiumLappa将不再为已经消失的王族效忠！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔微微一怔，他没有继续追问亦或是解释，而是转身指向了不远处冒着雾气的高山。  
　　  
　　“英勇的赛亚战士应得到最高的礼待。”贝吉塔将长剑收入鞘中，“你的父亲也是。”  
　　  
　　送葬的队伍由三人组成，达列斯则被要求留在了山下。贝吉塔独自一人走在前方，这条百年未有人涉足的古道早已被厚厚的积雪掩埋。昔日的帝国王子沉默地拨开积雪，为送葬的队伍清理出一条上山的道路。拉蒂兹和卡卡罗特一起，用临时制作的简易担架抬着他们的父亲，缓缓地走在崎岖的山道上。  
　　  
　　这条山中石阶如同记忆中一样陡峭，路途也如同记忆中一样漫长，此刻却让人觉得异常短暂。  
　　  
　　即将登顶之刻，拉蒂兹遥望着远方，远山依旧被迷蒙的雾气所遮蔽，那是暴风雪来临的前兆。他收回目光，发现贝吉塔也同样在遥望远山的方向，一如那一日他们一同注视着熔岩翻滚的火山口，感受到对死亡的恐惧一般。  
　　  
　　当年第一次来到这里时，他们应都还不曾想过会有这样一天，来安葬他们生命中分外珍视的人。  
　　  
　　三人伫立在火山口良久，最终一同将巴达克的尸体投入火山。他的肉体迅速消融在炽热的岩浆中，他的形骸将与火焰融为一体，与大地融为一体，与世世代代的赛亚战士们一同，归于他们曾世代守护的龙域。  
　　  
　　这是炼狱的入口，也是大地之子们的归宿。拉蒂兹抿紧了双唇，泪水模糊了他的双眼，他抓不住那一缕属于自己父亲的轻烟。  
　　  
　　“走吧，卡卡。”拉蒂兹转身示意卡卡同他一起离开，而卡卡却摇摇头，站在了贝吉塔的身边。  
　　  
　　“对不起，哥哥。我答应过父亲，我会替他守在贝吉塔的身边。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹微微一愣，苦笑道：“抱歉，我忘记你已经不能离开西大陆了。”  
　　  
　　没有做任何告别，拉蒂兹径自走下了石阶。望着旧友远去的背影，贝吉塔没有做任何挽留，然而对方却突然停下了脚步，这让他冰冷的表情有了些许动容。  
　　  
　　“这是最后一次。”拉蒂兹微微转过头来，“照顾好我的弟弟，殿下，为了我的父亲。”  
　　  
　　“我向你保证。”  
　　  
　　永别了，拉蒂兹转身望向天空，他无意去理会脸上的凉意，径直往山下走去。  
　　  
　　“我曾认为战死沙场才是赛亚战士应有的结局，他们不需要所谓的葬礼，不需要生者虚伪的祭奠，不需要……然而你的父亲告诉我，当最不希望离开自己的人离开时，我就会明白这漫长的告别的意义。”  
　　  
　　那抹渐行渐远的身影消失在视野中，赛亚王子低声对最后一个守护在他身旁的ArctiumLappa道。  
　　  
　　“永别了，我的挚友。”  
　　  
　　这一次，没有雪来掩盖他们的足迹。  
　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　待锐减为两人的远征小队下山后，暴风雪如期而至。铺天盖地的风雪让人寸步难行，他们只好找了附近的一处洞穴作为藏身之处。  
　　  
　　黑暗的洞穴入口虽然狭窄，内部却十分开阔。洞内堆积这大量的动物尸骨，加之较室外更高的温度与封闭的环境，使得洞内臭气熏天。作为一个熟练的猎人，悟空迅速察觉到这可能是一处猛兽的洞穴，而脚下的粪便让他更加确认了这一判断。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，这里好像是……”  
　　  
　　“恩，这里的确是一处熊洞。”昔日的帝国王子答道，“你觉得我们会斗不过一头冬眠的熊吗？”  
　　  
　　“我不是这个意思，只是安全起见……”  
　　  
　　“好了，生火吧。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔似乎并不想再与人交谈，将一些干燥的枯枝推给悟空后，便独自一人向洞穴深处走去。见悟空一副要跟上来的架势，挥手阻止了他。  
　　  
　　“待在这里别动。”  
　　  
　　悟空无奈地摇了摇头，虽然以贝吉塔的实力他根本不需要为他担心。但自从哥哥与达列斯——准确的说是哥哥的离队以后，贝吉塔似乎受到了相当大的打击。即便是面对父亲的死，昔日的帝国王子依然是那冷静得到无情的态度，却为哥哥的离队显得有些落寞——并且更加独断专行。  
　　  
　　哥哥告诉过自己，他和贝吉塔一同长大，即便发生了那样多的变故，贝吉塔对哥哥的态度也没有发生太大的变化，换作自己遇到这种情况也会大受打击吧。悟空这样想着，很快点起了篝火。  
　　  
　　接着摇曳的火光，悟空搜寻着深入洞穴的贝吉塔的身影。漆黑的洞穴一片寂静，只有木柴燃烧的噼啪声。年轻的赛亚人举起了一只火把，往洞穴深处走了几步。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔？”悟空呼唤着，没有人回答他。他开始担心起来，继续向里探索。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔离开时的脚印清晰可见，顺着脚印，年轻的赛亚人不断地深入洞穴。寂静一片的洞穴弥漫着一股危险的气息，本能让悟空开始警惕起来。没走多远，他发现贝吉塔的脚步戛然而止，取而代之的则是一滩新鲜的血迹。  
　　  
　　悟空的神经一瞬间绷紧，他再也不蹑手蹑脚地循着脚印向前，而是高举着火把，大喊着向洞穴里冲去。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！贝……”  
　　  
　　悟空突然感到自己的嘴被人捂住了，火把也随之落地熄灭，一股巨大的力量将他拽向了洞穴的深处。机敏的猎手迅速摸出腰间的匕首准备向后刺去，却闻到了一股熟悉的味道。  
　　  
　　“别出声。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的声音在耳畔响起，悟空提起的心瞬间放下了。他正想回头查看对方是否受伤，却被贝吉塔顺势一拽按在岩壁上，一时间居然动弹不得。  
　　  
　　昔日的帝国王子严厉地瞪了一眼没有听从他安排的年轻赛亚人，对方正气愤地瞪着自己，似乎对目前的状态感到不满，然而很快他便明白了贝吉塔让他安静的理由。  
　　  
　　借着洞穴顶端裂缝处漏进的微弱光线，悟空这才发现洞穴的深处仰躺着一只巨大的白熊。他的腹部已被撕裂，内脏似是被掏空，雪白的皮毛上沾满了猩红的血迹，方才悟空所见到的血迹便是这只巨熊的鲜血。而在巨熊的身旁则蛰伏着一只更加庞大凶残的野兽——狮鹫。  
　　  
　　这只凶恶的野兽刚刚饱餐了一顿，正伏在地上呼呼大睡。尖锐的喙端还挂着巨熊的肠子，其他残骸则被随意甩了一地，看来这才是洞穴臭气熏天的原因。  
　　  
　　洞穴的顶端有一处极小的裂缝，洞内又几乎没有打斗的痕迹，看起来这只巨熊看起来是在冬眠过程中被狮鹫一爪刺破了咽喉当场毙命，很难想象它是如何潜入洞穴杀死白熊的。狮鹫一般都在山崖出筑巢，喜好历史马匹，这一次居然能在熊洞中遇到一头成年狮鹫，就连贝吉塔都没有想到。  
　　  
　　刚刚发现洞内有狮鹫存在的贝吉塔还未来得及处理，便听到卡卡举着火把高喊着自己的名字跑进洞内。情况危急，他只好把这自称老手的冒失猎人按到岩壁边，所幸的是狮鹫并未被惊醒。  
　　  
　　洞内空间并不大，再加上趴伏着两头巨兽，可活动的空间愈发狭窄。相比之下显得分外渺小的两个赛亚人也被迫紧贴着岩壁，丝毫不敢动弹。  
　　  
　　年轻的赛亚人紧张得满头大汗，倒不是因为洞内的巨兽，而是此刻自己的脸跟贝吉塔的脸只隔了手心手背的距离。他努力让自己保持冷静，紧贴着岩壁不发出任何声音。  
　　  
　　待在这里别动。贝吉塔再次用唇语下达了命令，松开捂住手缓缓向狮鹫走去。  
　　  
　　应是饱食后的睡意难以抗拒，这头巨兽睡得很沉，直到贝吉塔走到它垂下的鹰头边也毫无察觉。  
　　  
　　昔日的帝国王子缓缓的抽出腰间的长剑，不是他在回音洞中取得的那把，而是悟空为他打造的那柄钢剑。剑身上涂抹着一些闪闪发光的东西，应是针对巨型野兽而调配的掺入液态银的剑油。  
　　  
　　然而也正是这能够置这些巨兽于死地的液态银，在贝吉塔举起剑的瞬间反射了头顶投下的淡淡月光，沉睡的狮鹫瞬间从饱餐的休憩中醒来，金黄色的瞳孔里瞬间反射出举剑正要挥下的赛亚人的倒影。受惊的巨兽嘶吼着从地面爬起，挥舞着翅膀飞到空中，试图从洞内冲出去。  
　　  
　　面对突如其来的情况，贝吉塔似是早有准备，侧身躲过狮鹫的利爪，挡在了洞口。熊洞的甬道极其狭窄，即便被身材并不高大的赛亚王子挡住，庞大的狮鹫也无法通过。从美梦中被惊醒的狮鹫极其暴躁，扑打的翅膀扬起阵阵尘土，直向贝吉塔扑来。  
　　  
　　贴在岩壁上的悟空再也忍不住了，抽出腰间的弓箭瞄准了狮鹫金色的瞳孔。只听咻的一声，弓箭准确地射中了狮鹫的左眼，凶恶的巨兽愈发狂暴，凄厉地嘶鸣着，不顾一切地向洞口冲去。  
　　  
　　此时的悟空已经拦在了贝吉塔的面前，而昔日的帝国王子显然对目前的状况非常不满意，按着对方的头躲过了狮鹫的另一波攻击。混乱间狂暴的狮鹫再次挥舞着翅膀向仍然站立贝吉塔袭来，眼看着狮鹫的利爪要刺穿他的颈项了！  
　　  
　　而就在狮鹫俯冲的瞬间，昔日的帝国王子迅速躺倒，手中的长剑借着冲击的力道狠狠刺入了狮鹫的胸口。巨兽惨叫着重新坠落在地，昔日的帝国王子顺势将剑锋一转，将狮鹫的头颅齐胸斩下。  
　　  
　　除了贝吉塔，没有赛亚人能够如此快速直接的斩杀一只狮鹫。  
　　  
　　尸体轰然倒地，炽热的鲜血溅满了贝吉塔的全身。见同伴浑身浴血，悟空急忙过来查看贝吉塔是否受伤，却被对方一把拽住了他的衣领。  
　　  
　　“我不是说过让你待在原地别动吗！”  
　　  
　　“但是我答应过父亲，我会保护你！”年轻的赛亚人拽着对方的手，反驳道。  
　　  
　　“你父亲已经救过你一次了，不要白白浪费他所做的牺牲！”  
　　  
　　悟空的神色黯淡了下来，拽着贝吉塔的双手也渐渐松开，放弃般地垂下。应是没想到少年会有这样的反应，贝吉塔放松了拽得有些过分紧张的手，他并不喜欢在对方的脸上看到这样的表情。而悟空则避开了他的目光，在被松开之后随即转过身去。  
　　  
　　回到洞穴的入口，悟空所筑起的篝火仍在熊熊燃烧着，先前有些许停息迹象的的暴风雪再次肆虐，他们不得不筑起雪墙来抵御风雪的入侵。幸好斩获的狮鹫让他们有了丰富的食物储备，只要不再遇到猛兽袭击，便安全地度过这场风暴。  
　　  
　　很长一段时间，他们各自吞咽着烤熟的食物没有任何交流，出人意料的是，是贝吉塔打破了他们之间的沉默。  
　　  
　　“如果我们有时间驯化他，他将是一匹很好的坐骑。”贝吉塔一边切割烤熟狮鹫肉，一边说。  
　　  
　　“是吗…我还没有遇到过这么庞大的野兽。”  
　　  
　　悟空的神色依旧黯淡，他贝吉塔切割而成的肉条一字排开试图风干，再次沉默了。吉塔皱了皱眉，正当他已经放弃时，悟空的声音再次响起。  
　　  
　　“我知道我还不够强大，但……”悟空低垂着头，双手紧握在一起，“我想像他一样尽我所能地保护你。”  
　　  
　　“你别忘了，我也答应过你的家人们，要好好保护你。”贝吉塔停下了手中的工作擦拭手上的油渍，他发现悟空此时已抬起了头目不转睛地看着自己，把手放在对方的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　“我会让你活下去。”昔日的帝国王子低声道，“这是我的誓言。  
　　  
　　“不，贝吉塔，我们都会活下去。”  
　　  
　　悟空沉吟了片刻，仿佛鼓起勇气一般，单膝跪地。贝吉塔微微睁大了双眼，火光映衬在少年的脸上，他的表情凝重而又庄严，明亮的双眸闪烁着耀眼的光芒。  
　　  
　　“我永远不会离开你的，殿下，只有死亡才能将我们分开，但我相信我们都会活下去。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不知该以何种面目面对眼前的这个少年，巴达克和他的继承者卡卡罗特，他们的身影重叠在一起，那么相似却又那样不同。  
　　  
　　“现在我可以成为你的骑士了吗？”悟空睁大了双眼问。  
　　  
　　“不。”男人很干脆地拒绝了，“并不是每个人都能成为我的骑士，你怎么证明你有这个资格？”  
　　  
　　少年一时语塞，随即恼怒地反驳道：“因为你从来不给我机会证明。”  
　　  
　　“我会给你机会的。”贝吉塔望向了洞外，“等风雪停息，你会有机会证明的。”  
　　  
　　然而暴风雪比预想中持续更长的时间，虽然贝吉塔帝国的废墟与他们只隔了一个并不宽阔的谷底，却依旧只能遥遥相望。连日的风暴让悟空十分担心自己兄长的安危，而他又不敢在贝吉塔的面前提起才离开不久的哥哥，只好将不安的情绪寄托在储备食物这件事上。  
　　  
　　“拉蒂兹对这一带非常熟悉，更何况有一个忠实的保镖在他身边。”  
　　  
　　悟空一脸惊诧地望着正在擦拭长剑的贝吉塔，一脸惊诧。  
　　  
　　“啊，我并没有……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔并没有回应悟空的解释，只是将自己的披风丢给少年。  
　　  
　　“明早风雪停止时，我们就上路。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔将擦拭好的长剑收入鞘中，不再说话。悟空只好默默，收起披风就近躺下。男人似乎变得更加沉默了，仿佛在有意识地疏远自己——就像那晚他拒绝带自己上路时一样。  
　　  
　　然而睡意并没有留给少年太多时间思考，很快悟空便沉入了无边的梦境之中。当他再次睁开眼睛时天已经大亮，暴风雪也完全停息了。  
　　  
　　悟空揉了揉双眼，发现自己身上已经没有贝吉塔的披风，便下意识地去寻找对方的踪迹。但他并没有发现男人的踪影，甚至他们随身的行囊、储备的肉干已消失不见，连篝火的灰烬也没有留下。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不会丢下自己离开了吧！少年连忙起身追出洞外，却发现原本冰天雪地的荒原仿佛一夜之间得到了神的恩赐，变成了一望无垠的绿洲。起伏的山坡上覆盖着茂密的植被，只有那条他们来时的小道还保持着人工开辟的痕迹，弯曲的山路一直通向谷底，最终汇入一条更加宽阔的大道——而大道的尽头则是雄伟的贝吉塔帝国。  
　　  
　　悟空惊讶地望着眼前的一切，他仿佛一夜之间飞跃了整片西大陆来到了东大陆的沿岸，又仿佛是置身于另一个时空之中，他一时分不清自己所见的究竟是梦境的幻觉，还是跳跃的现实。  
　　  
　　“殿下！殿下！”  
　　  
　　一个青涩的声音吸引了悟空的注意力，他发现山下有一个少年正拨开茂密的植被向自己的方向奔来。他手里拿着一把破旧的短剑，过肩的长发随着他的奔跑全部被风吹于脑后，露出了挂满了汗珠的额头。  
　　  
　　那不是自己的哥哥吗！少年不敢相信自己的眼睛，他后退了几步，身后传来却更加熟悉的声音。  
　　  
　　“待在那里，别过来！”那是贝吉塔的声音。  
　　  
　　悟空第一次见到还未长出尾巴的贝吉塔，他看起来很年轻，甚至是幼小。强壮的身体虽已初显雏形，但尾巴的缺失意味着他还未行过成人礼。此刻，他手里握着一柄精致的钢剑，原本用于保护的盔甲却已支离破碎。他的身体被血与污泥所覆盖，肩膀上一块触目惊心的撕裂性伤口则在不断往外渗着黑血。  
　　  
　　年轻的帝国王子大吼着，向悟空的方向伸出了手。一瞬间悟空以为对方看到了自己，却发现贝吉塔的目光透过了自己的身体，正望着远处被他呵止的拉蒂兹。  
　　  
　　“别过来！拉蒂兹！”贝吉塔用他仅有的力气呵斥道，“我已经能够证明我……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的话还未说完，洞穴里传出一阵可怖的咆哮声，随即大地也开始震颤起来。一头腹部以下被血浸染的白熊从黑暗的洞穴内冲撞而出，一头撞倒了本就勉强站立的贝吉塔，悟空也被冲击力带倒在一旁。  
　　  
　　这头白熊比悟空在洞内所见的尸体还要庞大，腹部中了数刀却依旧有如此的破坏力。它似乎也没有发现悟空的存在，直接向仰躺在地的贝吉塔冲来。年轻的王子竭力起身，举起钢剑试图挡住巨熊的攻击，却被巨熊一掌打翻撞击在岩壁上，人事不省。  
　　  
　　“不！殿下！”同样年轻的拉蒂兹早已不顾赛亚王子的命令冲进洞内，挡在已然昏厥的贝吉塔面前。他身上没有任何盔甲的保护，连手中的武器也破旧不堪，却依旧举着短剑试图保护贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　狂暴的白熊喘着粗气，张开血盆大口对着挡在贝吉塔面前的拉蒂兹咆哮着。而年轻的拉蒂兹并没有退缩，他握紧了手中的武器，大喊：“放马过来吧，你这怪物！”  
　　  
　　仿佛听懂了少年拉蒂兹的挑衅一般，白熊后退了几米，居然助跑着冲向被逼到岩壁一角的年轻赛亚人。  
　　  
　　一旁的悟空心急如焚，他手里没有任何武器如何阻挡这巨大的野兽，而现在赶到贝吉塔身边捡起钢剑已经来不及了！他必须做点什么，现在只有自己能够保护哥哥和贝吉塔！  
　　  
　　情急之下悟空直接跳上了巨熊的脊背，举起随手捡起的石块砸向白熊的脑门，顿时鲜血覆盖了白熊的整个头部。视线被遮盖的白熊停止了冲击，扭动着身体倒向一旁。显然白熊并不知道是什么东西在攻击自己，它疯狂地甩动身体，悟空手中用于攻击的石块也被甩开，很快他便感觉带自己根本招架不住。  
　　  
　　不行，他需要武器，不然短时间内无法制服这暴走的怪兽。悟空的余光瞥到了一旁的拉蒂兹，他发现对方居然睁大了双眼看着自己。  
　　  
　　“把短剑给我！”  
　　  
　　悟空脱口而出，而年轻的拉蒂兹似乎听到了他的声音，将手中的短剑抛了过来。接过短剑的悟空立即用双脚夹住巨熊的脑袋，对着颅骨中央狠狠地刺入。  
　　  
　　破旧的短剑完全没入了白熊的头顶，凶恶的野兽顿时失去了所有的力量，在悟空的牵引下向后倒去。接触危机的猎人长舒了一口气，越过白熊的尸体往前一跳，落在了拉蒂兹和贝吉塔的跟前。  
　　  
　　“没事了！”  
　　  
　　悟空抹去溅在脸上的血污正打算去查看另外两人的伤势，却发现年轻的拉蒂兹似乎看不到悟空的存在，对着空气呼唤着：“爸……爸爸？”  
　　  
　　“不，我是你的……”  
　　  
　　悟空伸手想要握住拉蒂兹颤抖的手，突然不知从哪里飞窜出一只渡鸦，撞开悟空伸向哥哥的手，伴随着一股旋风，往洞外飞去。悟空惊奇地望着渡鸦飞走的方向，一个空灵而又悠远的声音在他脑中回响起来。  
　　  
　　“你不能触碰他们，这有违你与梦境的契约。”  
　　  
　　悟空瞪大了双眼环视四周，许久才发现那声音从自己的脑中传出。他低头望了望自己向哥哥伸出的手，缓缓地收了回来，而那悠远的声音还回荡在他的脑中，像蛇一样缠绕着他的头部，在耳畔继续低语。  
　　  
　　“苏醒吧沉睡者，我们将会再次于梦境中相遇。”  
　　  
　　3  
　　  
　　悟空睁开双眼，一双黑洞般的双眼此刻正凝视着自己，少年感到背后一阵寒意，慌忙起身退后了几步。  
　　  
　　“一只渡鸦也能将你吓成这样？”贝吉塔冷笑道，目送被少年惊飞的渡鸦消失在灰白的天际。  
　　  
　　暴风雪已彻底停息，先前筑起的雪墙已被更早醒来的贝吉塔挖开，原本寸草不生乱石遍野的荒原被厚厚的白雪所覆盖。原本笼罩天际的白雾此时也在阳光下消散，雄伟的贝吉塔城耸立在迷雾山的半山腰上，仿佛那只渡鸦一般，宁静地注视着躲藏在熊洞内的赛亚人们。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔收回去目光，发现少年的目光略显呆滞，凝望着渡鸦远去的方向出神。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”  
　　  
　　悟空不知该如何回应贝吉塔，他方才似乎做了一个奇异的梦，正是那令人难以置信的梦境才让他对这平时司空见惯的生物心生恐惧。然而当他努力去回忆梦的内容时，却只能记起一些支离破碎的细节，白熊、洞穴、奔跑呼喊的哥哥，还有——浑身浴血的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你以前来过这里吧？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱了皱眉，反问道：“是什么让你觉得我来过这里？”  
　　  
　　“不知道，可能是直觉。”  
　　  
　　“直觉？你还真是拥有敏锐的直觉。”  
　　  
　　“所以这里发生过什么吗？”  
　　  
　　男人微微牵动嘴角，不置可否。  
　　  
　　虽然对方没有解答自己的疑问，但悟空依旧没有停下思索。他眺望着洞外茫茫白雪，继续说：“我总觉得，刚才那只渡鸦似乎在试图告诉我些什么事情，或许是什么契约？又或者是一种预兆！”  
　　  
　　“你的想象力未免太丰富了一些。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔将包裹好的食物丢给了悟空，示意他吃些东西尽早上路。显然他没有把少年的话放在心上，而后者已被食物吸引了注意，专注地咀嚼着肉干。  
　　  
　　渡鸦对赛亚人来说，的确是一种预兆。  
　　  
　　坐落在西大陆最北端的艾萨拉荒原拥有最漫长与寒冷的冬季。隆冬之际建立在此的贝吉塔帝国总会被冰雪所笼罩，依旧灯火通明生机勃勃的贝吉塔王城，宛如万物死寂的雪原中唯一仍熊熊燃烧的火焰。而每年初春冰雪消融之时，帝国将会举国之力进行春季狩猎仪式。渡鸦则是春狩开始的信号，象征着寒冬已然过去，万物复苏之刻。然而此时艾萨拉荒原正处于夏季，突如其来的暴风雪已经非常罕见，怎会这么快出现象征春季来临的渡鸦呢？  
　　  
　　贝吉塔并没有将这一疑问告知悟空，只是催促着仍在狼吞虎咽的少年出发。  
　　  
　　“现在还是夏天吧，但这里跟冬天一样冷。”悟空含着满嘴的食物嘟囔道，“我还是觉得，那只渡鸦想要告诉我们些什么。”  
　　  
　　“够了，我可没时间陪你玩女巫游戏。”贝吉塔不悦地瞪了悟空一眼，后者只好胡乱吞下嘴里的食物，跟着男人迅速离开洞穴，向贝吉塔帝国的旧址进发。  
　　  
　　在被奈法利安的烈焰所吞噬之前，艾萨拉也曾是一处生机勃勃广袤草原。龙降之日，烈焰之龙的怒火将这片美丽的草原化为了焦土，从此寸草不生，沦为人迹罕至的荒野。而在此刻，皑皑白雪掩盖了昔日的满目疮痍，艾萨拉仿佛恢复了贝吉塔儿时记忆里的模样，洁白无瑕而又——暗藏杀机。  
　　  
　　暴风雪并没有为他们的行程增加太多的阻碍，很快两人便已经来到了贝吉塔帝国的破碎的城门前。贝吉塔并未表现出太多的情绪，他只是示意少年留在原地后等待，独自一人走向昔日的家园。  
　　  
　　雄伟的城门早已在百年之前碎裂，只剩下半扇石门虚掩着，凛冽的寒风穿透石门上纵横交错的裂痕，在夹缝中发出微弱的呜咽。仿佛难以自愈的成年旧伤，连同故去的生命与昔日的辉煌，无声无息地掩埋在白雪之中。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔收回目光，蹲下身将手放在一块倾倒在地的石门废墟上。他摸索了一阵，用力拨开覆盖其上的白雪，被严重侵蚀早已模糊不清的图案渐渐显露了出来——那是贝吉塔帝国的标志。  
　　  
　　昔日的帝国王子安静地凝视着这熟悉而又陌生的标志，片刻之后移开了目光。  
　　  
　　“看来我们可以在这里待上几天。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔转身，对安静伫立在他身后的少年说。  
　　  
　　“但是烈焰之龙……”  
　　  
　　“奈法利安早就不在这里了。”贝吉塔淡淡道，“而且，我不是第一次回到这里。”  
　　  
　　男人侧身进入形同虚设的石门，环视眼前的一切。在他的脚下是支离破碎的国王大道，而他的背后则是倒塌的堡垒，喧闹的民居在国王大道的两侧蔓延开来，而那条大道的尽头则是高耸入云的王殿，和他将大部分青春消耗在此的磐石黑山之塔。  
　　  
　　真是可笑，他居然能回忆起这个抛弃了自己的帝国的一切，好像这里真的是自己的家乡一般。而上一次他回到这里，则是带着仇恨与痛苦的回忆，所幸他现在已经感觉不到了。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，既然奈法利安不在这里，那么我们回来是……”  
　　  
　　“探险。”贝吉塔简短地回答道。  
　　  
　　“探险？！”少年的声调不由自主地抬高了几分，不解地望着径自向前的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　“怎么，你不是很喜欢探险吗？”  
　　  
　　“但是在这里……总有种对亡者不敬的感觉。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”贝吉塔冷冷道，“不过是一些把自己的怯懦归咎于诅咒的无能之辈，并不值得尊敬。”  
　　  
　　意识到自己说了不该说的话，少年少有地不再追问，只是安静地跟在男人的身后。  
　　  
　　他们的目的地是国王大道尽头的一座高塔，这也是全程唯一一座没有坍塌的完整建筑物。虽然从外部看只有少许墙面的剥落，但内部的阶梯仍有不少的断裂之处，好在大部分的断梯都能轻易地跳过，很快他们便抵达了塔顶。  
　　  
　　这座高塔的塔顶并不是哨岗，而是一座空间不小的房间。房内摆满了各式各样已经锈蚀的兵器，甚至还有一座小型的书架。悟空伸手拿出几本试图翻阅，轻轻一碰便成了齑粉。  
　　  
　　房间的内侧矗立着一座铸铁打造的铁牢，内部是一张早已朽烂的木床。此时的铁牢牢门大开，内铸几条粗大的铁链也已经断裂。曾有人从里面逃了出去，少年这样想着，也不知他是因为什么被关押在这里。  
　　  
　　相对于好奇的悟空，贝吉塔仿佛无视了房间里的其他东西径直走出了灰尘弥漫的小屋。少年慌忙跟着对方踏上高塔敞开的平台。  
　　  
　　曾经这里并不是贝吉塔帝国的制高点，此刻却已能将这座毁灭的王都尽收眼底。被白雪覆盖的废墟死一般寂静，只听到远方寒风微弱的呜咽声。  
　　  
　　“问吧。”贝吉塔突然转过身，“你想知道什么？”  
　　  
　　少年显得有些诧异，只是摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“最好一次性问完，我没有那么多的时间。我可不希望你在接下来需要用到你的时候走神。”  
　　  
　　“那……只有一个问题——来到这里探险是为了什么，寻找什么东西吗？”  
　　  
　　“没错，但我们还需要等待，等待叹息之塔再度出现的时候。”  
　　  
　　“叹息之塔？”  
　　  
　　“叹息之塔下埋着赛亚人历代守护的宝藏，奈法利安应当还没有将它取走。”  
　　  
　　说着贝吉塔示意悟空跟着他走到平台突出的哨岗，指向了月亮逐渐升起的天际。  
　　  
　　“我们现在所处的这座塔名为力量之塔，在双子塔中代表永恒。而与之相对的叹息之塔啧代表着虚无，只在无星无月之夜显现，日出之前便会消失不见。”  
　　  
　　“赛亚人居然有这样的魔法……”  
　　  
　　“这不是赛亚人所能施展的魔法，况且我们的历史从未就没有崇尚过魔法的力量。”贝吉塔冷冷一笑，继续解释，“在帝国建立之前双子塔便已经存在了，并且叹息之塔所处的之处并不是真实的世界，是翡翠之龙伊瑟拉所创造的梦境。当然，这些只是传说，世上再也没有人见过她的踪迹。”  
　　  
　　“梦境……”模糊的片段从悟空的眼前闪过，他仿佛再次听到了那个悠远空灵的呼唤声。  
　　  
　　“按照预言中的记载，叹息之塔将在这几日显现，我们需要等待它出现，以最快的速度…你怎么了，卡卡罗特？”  
　　  
　　听到贝吉塔呼喊自己的名字，悟空的神智才恢复了清醒，惊讶地发现方才自己似乎差点昏睡过去。他正担心贝吉塔会因此而呵斥自己，而对方只是皱了皱眉，嘱咐一句他们这几天将在塔顶的房间安营等待，便不再理会自己。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔再次恢复了沉默的状态，甚至比在熊洞里时更加沉默，直到休息对方也没有对自己说过一句话。听着篝火的噼啪作响声，悟空感觉十分不安。他望了望自己不远处和衣而卧的男人，裹紧了身上的披风，不知不觉便陷入了睡眠的怀抱。  
　　  
　　今晚月光分外明亮无需守夜，一向睡得很深的悟空却突然醒了过来。他下意识地迅速环视四周，见贝吉塔还在自己的不远处，放心般地长吁一口气。  
　　  
　　还是午夜时分，篝火安静地燃烧着，四周一片寂静。忽明忽灭的火光映在贝吉塔紧闭双眼的脸上，阴影眉间紧锁的沟壑显得更深。悟空呆呆地望着贝吉塔的侧脸，犹豫了片刻，还是放弃了走近对方的想法。  
　　  
　　然而睡意全无，少年起身走出房间，靠在平台上眺望远方。  
　　  
　　月明星稀，被雪覆盖的艾萨拉荒原泛着一层幽蓝。悟空凝视着散发着清冷光芒的圆月，他想起了初次遇见贝吉塔的那个夜晚。那个改变了他整个人生轨迹的夜晚，让他有幸得知了自己的身世，有幸见到了自己的家人，有幸踏上了这场远征的旅程——但自己也在这场旅程中失去了父亲。  
　　  
　　悟空垂下了目光，虽然此刻他还是贝吉塔唯一的旅伴，却觉得自己依旧没有真正被对方所需要过。就像现在，明明能够感受到男人内心的痛苦却……却……  
　　  
　　正当悟空还在胡思乱想时，突然觉得头顶上的天空似乎在发生某种变化。少年迅速抬头，原本光滑四射的圆月仿佛被什么东西遮蔽了一般，明亮清冷的光芒逐渐黯淡，短短的几秒钟内居然不见了踪影。而与力量之塔相对的东方则渐渐散发出明亮的光芒，一座一模一样的巨塔幽灵般地出现在了他的面前！  
　　  
　　悟空目瞪口呆地望着眼前的一切，终于他意识到发生了什么，正想要去叫醒贝吉塔却被早就守在身后的男人一把拽住了臂膀。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔？”悟空有些吃惊地望着早已整装待发的男人。  
　　  
　　“你觉得我会没发现你偷偷自己一个人跑出去？”贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，将装满食物的包裹和弓箭丢给少年，“跑起来年轻人，时间已经不多了。”  
　　  
　　4  
　　  
　　无星无月之夜，巨龙入眠之穴，永恒的尽头是梦境的入口，稍纵即逝，宛如叹息。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔仰望着这座散发着幽幽绿光的高塔，已然记不清是谁教给自己这句有关叹息之塔的预言。一路小跑的悟空喘着粗气紧紧跟在他身后，贝吉塔示意对方做好准备，推开了高塔紧闭的大门。  
　　  
　　叹息之塔内部的结构陈设与力量之塔并无二致，连被阶梯断裂的位置都分毫不差。若不是脚下散发的幽光，很难分辨自己究竟是身处于双子塔中的哪一座。  
　　  
　　两人以最快的速度登顶，进入塔顶的房间后惊讶地发现，房间正中居然也有一堆刚熄灭的篝火。  
　　  
　　悟空拨弄了几下还在冒着青烟的灰烬，指尖还能感受到些许余温，而透过塔顶的方形窗口依然能看到不远处静静矗立在黑暗中的力量之塔。他不解地望向了一旁的贝吉塔，而后者则盯着眼前的残骸，仿佛陷入了沉思。  
　　  
　　“你带了生火的工具吗？”贝吉塔突然开口道，“我需要重新点燃这堆灰烬。”  
　　  
　　悟空急忙点头，迅速将篝火点燃。火光迅速照亮了整个房间，与此同时，力量之塔的塔顶也亮了起来，好像同一时间有人在对面塔顶也点燃了一堆篝火。  
　　  
　　“我明白了！”悟空拍了拍脑袋，兴奋地指着篝火说，“虽然我们只点燃了一堆篝火，但是由于这两座塔是双生的镜像，其中一座塔内所发生的事情，都将原模原样地反应到另一座塔上。所以这里遭到的破坏和力量之塔一模一样。”  
　　  
　　“没错，但对寻找宝藏毫无帮助。”贝吉塔冷冷回道，转身搜索房间的其他位置。  
　　  
　　少年脸上的表情顿时僵硬了几分，他不满地嘟囔了几句，正想在说些什么，却发现房间中间的篝火渐渐起了变化。  
　　  
　　橙红色的火焰不知何时已变为寒冰般的蓝白，而在火焰的上方渐渐浮现了一个身影，仿佛感受到少年正在注视自己一般，缓缓转过身来。  
　　  
　　“贝……贝吉塔？！”悟空惊呼道，那是一张他熟悉却又陌生的脸。  
　　  
　　听到少年的呼喊声，回身查看的贝吉塔也发现了篝火上的这张脸，吃惊地睁大了双眼。  
　　  
　　“……父王。”  
　　  
　　幻象中的贝吉塔王还未蓄起胡须，像极了此刻的贝吉塔。作为代代相传的继承者，贝吉塔与父王有着几乎相同的容貌。若不是装束不同，恐怕贝吉塔他自己也难以区分。  
　　  
　　蓝色篝火产生的幻象逐渐蔓延至整座房间，已然故去的帝国领袖在房间里来回踱步，似乎在等待着什么人。很快他等待的人快步跑进了房间，红色头巾，十字伤疤，毫无疑问——那是巴达克。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔望着那张他曾一度想遗忘的脸，一瞬间，时间仿佛凝固了一般。  
　　  
　　“时间已经不多了，巴达克。”  
　　  
　　幻象中的贝吉塔王如是说，示意巴达克即刻出发。而后者似乎仍有疑虑，站在原地驻足不前。  
　　  
　　“您真的已经决定这么做了吗？”巴达克压低声音询问，“即便他可能成为另一个耐萨里奥。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔王停下了脚步，沉默许久后缓缓开口。  
　　  
　　“无论预言是否属实，他依然是赛亚唯一的希望。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔微微皱起了眉，一旁的少年同样一脸诧异。他们不约而同地对视了几秒，继续观看。  
　　  
　　仿佛共同完成了一项生死攸关的决策一般，幻象中的两人彼此微微颔首，走向了铁牢的方向。他们同时割破手掌将手贴在墙壁之上。  
　　  
　　地面开始微微震动，地牢的中央出现了一个隐秘的入口，古旧阶梯的由此向下延伸，一直通向地底深处。两人不禁睁大了双眼，蓝色的微光中唯有这个入口不是幻象，而是一个真正的地宫入口。  
　　  
　　幻象中的两人低声商量了几句，贝吉塔王率先快步进入了地道，巴达克则从篝火中抓起一柄火把紧随其后。正当他要俯身进入地道入口时，却突然停止了脚步。  
　　  
　　蓝色微光中的巴达克突然抬起头，望向了少年的方向。那双眸子如记忆中一般闪着微弱的光芒，贝吉塔几乎要相信巴达克此时正注视着自己未来的继承者。  
　　  
　　“爸爸……”悟空下意识地伸出了手。  
　　  
　　然而那个身影并没有回应，回过神来一般，转身迅速消失在地道之中。  
　　  
　　“那只是过去的影像。”贝吉塔低声道。  
　　  
　　就在巴达克的身影消失的那一刻，蓝白色的火焰突然熄灭了，连同笼罩塔楼的绿色幽光也开始逐渐消散，整座高塔开始剧烈摇晃起来。两人望向窗外，就在他们观看幻象的那段时间里，天际已经开始泛白，叹息之塔马上就要消失了！  
　　  
　　“快，到平台上去！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔立即拽着悟空跑出了房间，还未等他们站稳，房间已经完全消失，在塔中央留下了一个巨大的空洞。很快他们发现脚下的平台也渐渐变得透明，很快他们将从几十米的高空摔至地面。  
　　  
　　虽然力量之塔就在他们的眼前，相对距离最近的瞭望台也足足有一条护城河的宽度，这不是普通人类甚至赛亚人能够跃过跨越的距离。  
　　  
　　“来不及了，跳过去！”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”  
　　  
　　还未等悟空反应过来，贝吉塔已经爬上了护栏单脚起跳，直接跳至了力量之塔突出的瞭望台上。  
　　  
　　“跳！”贝吉塔回身大喊。  
　　  
　　“但是这样的距离我根本不可能……”  
　　  
　　“少废话，给我像个赛亚战士，跳过来！”贝吉塔焦急地大吼着，向少年伸出了手。“马上！”  
　　  
　　脚下的震动越发剧烈，悟空咽了口口水，尽量让自己只望着贝吉塔向他伸出的手，纵身一跃。  
　　  
　　就在少年起跳的一瞬间，清晨的第一缕阳光照在了贝吉塔帝国的废墟上。叹息之塔彻底消失了，仿佛从未存在过一般，消失在清晨寒冷的雾气之中。  
　　  
　　而在最后一刻起跳的悟空也成功地突破了他跳跃的记录，不仅抵达了本不可能抵达的目的地，还将站在瞭望台前端迎接自己的贝吉塔撞了个满怀。  
　　  
　　“喔噢！我从没想过自己能够跳过这么远的距离！”  
　　  
　　劫后余生的悟空显得异常兴奋，一把抱住依然紧紧握着自己手的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　显然少年还沉浸在突破极限的喜悦之中，毛茸茸的脑袋搭在对方的肩上动个不停。当他意识到自己正在做什么时，对方已经松开了握住自己的手，不带任何感情色彩地推开了自己。  
　　  
　　“抱歉我只是有点兴奋。”  
　　  
　　尽管对方没有任何表示，悟空还是不争气地脸红了。  
　　  
　　“做得不错。”贝吉塔少有地夸奖了少年，拍了拍对方烧红的脸颊，“多亏了你我们才解开了叹息之塔之谜。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？可除了点燃篝火之外我并没有做什么。”  
　　  
　　“我说过我不是第一次来到这里，在此之前叹息之塔没有产生任何影响。”  
　　  
　　“可惜叹息之塔已经消失了。”  
　　  
　　“你不是也发现了两座塔是相互影响的吗？宝藏并没有埋在叹息之塔下，而是需要通过叹息之塔的幻象为我们打开地宫的入口。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔说着便跳下瞭望台向塔顶的房间走去，果不其然地牢一侧的地面上出现了他们在叹息之塔上所看到的地宫入口，向下延伸的阶梯上甚至还留下了一柄将熄未熄的火把。男人皱了皱眉，捡起了火把。  
　　  
　　“叹息之塔只是封住外层入口的锁，那么你应该就是打开锁的钥匙。”  
　　  
　　“我？”悟空不解地望着贝吉塔，后者举着火把率先走下阶梯，摸索着点亮了地道入口的灯盏。  
　　  
　　“知道你的赛亚名字为什么叫卡卡罗特吗？”  
　　  
　　“难道是因为……钥匙？！你不会在和我开玩笑吧！”  
　　  
　　“你说得没错，我确实在开玩笑。”贝吉塔说着点亮了地道入口的火把，微微牵动嘴角，“我也是第一次登上叹息之塔，在此之前它从未在世间显现过。至于名字，也许是个巧合。”  
　　  
　　听到对方如此调侃自己，悟空立即涨红了脸，失望地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“我还以为我总算帮到你了。”  
　　  
　　“你会有所用处的。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔说着回头看了一脸不悦的悟空一眼，露出了一个意义不明的笑容。他取下挂在岩壁灯架上的火把递给少年，后者闷闷不乐地接过，沉默地跟在男人身后。  
　　  
　　进入地宫的台阶藏于塔楼的厚墙之内，地面上积满了厚厚的灰尘。石壁上隔一段距离便有一个插着火把的铁质支架，固定位置的末端装饰有贝吉塔帝国标志的花纹，可见这条地道在他父王在位之时仍在使用。  
　　  
　　看来幻象中的一切都是事实，贝吉塔不禁皱起了眉，思索着方才父王与巴达克的对话，他们口中的预言与风险的含义。  
　　  
　　不知道在窄小冗长的甬道里摸索了多久，他们终于抵达阶梯的尽头。  
　　  
　　圆形的平台出乎意料地宽敞，没走几步便再次出现了向下延伸的宽阔阶梯，被一座座高大的石门分隔成数块区域，蔓延至地底深处。  
　　  
　　待他们穿过最后一道石门，一个巨大的洞穴出现在他们面前。  
　　  
　　布满钟乳石的洞顶仿佛穹顶一般，倒扣在一个圆形的地底深渊之上。微弱的日光从洞顶的几条裂缝透入，投射在深渊中密密麻麻而又大小不一的石柱上，成为洞穴内仅有的光线。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔仰起头环视四周，他也从未想过帝国的地下存在着如此巨大的空间。安全起见，他贴着洞壁摸索了一阵，发现洞壁上有石头铸成的灯盏，立即点燃了尚未蒸发殆尽的燃油。  
　　  
　　一瞬间，微弱的火苗顿时化作了一条动作迅疾的长蛇，扭曲着身体游走于洞壁之上。螺旋状的古老照明火道再次被唤醒，整座洞穴灯火通明。  
　　  
　　借着火光，围绕着深渊的岩壁也渐渐显出了轮廓。四周的峭壁固然险峻，其上却布满了数量惊人的石道与小型山洞，俨然是一座自成一体的地下王国。  
　　  
　　“天呐，这是什么地方！”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，悟空被自己层层叠叠的回声吓了一跳，立即捂住了自己的嘴。  
　　  
　　“安静点。”贝吉塔有些不悦地责备道，将少年拉到至了自己的身后。  
　　  
　　说话间迅疾的火蛇化为数道，从洞穴高处俯冲而下，向布满石柱的深渊前进。  
　　  
　　密密麻麻的石柱由外而内依次燃起了篝火，仿佛巨大的魔法阵一般，围绕着深渊的中心汇聚起来。最终几道火蛇交汇一处，点亮了深渊中心最高的石柱。  
　　  
　　一座古老的王座从阴影中升起。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔睁大了双眼，凝望着石柱上的王座。他曾听过那古老的传说，双翼遮蔽天空的黑龙掌控了世界，建立了属于大地之子们的地下王国。他自称力量的化身，却被赛亚一族成为堕落之王。  
　　  
　　正如眼前这座雄伟的王座一般，烈焰围绕之下，咆哮的黑龙环抱着刻满了未知古老文字的岩石宝座，宣誓领地一般嘶吼着。而它的心脏仿佛被赋予了生命，随着呼吸的起伏闪烁着烈焰般的光芒。  
　　  
　　“那就是我们要找的东西吗？”悟空不禁屏住了呼吸。  
　　  
　　“没错，龙之心，我们的宝藏。”  
　　  
　　深渊的石柱阵已被火光照得通亮，先前隐匿在黑暗之中的一条石道也显现了出来，直接通向黑龙王座。贝吉塔握了握腰间的预言之剑，示意少年跟上自己的步伐。  
　　  
　　两侧灯盏仿佛在等待他们两人的到来一般，安静地为他们照亮了前路。直到他们来到了王座的面前之时，贝吉塔抽出了那把少年为他打造的匕首，割破了自己的掌心。  
　　  
　　“你的血，卡卡罗特。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔将匕首递给悟空，少年割破了手掌，与男人一起将掌心放在不断闪耀的龙之心上。  
　　  
　　然而，什么事都没有发生。  
　　  
　　5  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不禁挑起了眉，正想收回手继续查看，却被悟空拦住了。  
　　  
　　“咒语！”少年说，“应该是少了那句咒语！我记得我们的父亲在打开门时，好像说了些什么。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的眉头皱得更紧了，他似乎并没有在幻象中听到彼此的父亲说过什么咒语。但悟空的表情显得十分确定，继续说：“那句话我听不到这句话，但从爸爸的唇型中我大概知道那是什么发音。”  
　　  
　　“他们说了什么？”  
　　  
　　“Zin-Azhsa’dorei。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，整座大厅的火光一瞬间全部熄灭，而黑龙的心脏也顿时分裂成了两半，一颗散发着绿色荧光的圆形物体从熄灭的龙之心处滚落而出，一旁的悟空下意识地伸出手去接。  
　　  
　　待贝吉塔看清那东西究竟是什么，不禁惊恐地睁大了双眼。那是一个布满鳞片的蛋——拥有上古龙之血脉的空白蛋！父王与巴达克的对话再次在脑海中浮现，突然他明白了龙之心的意义，明白了父亲所谓颠覆世界的力量。  
　　  
　　“别碰它！！！”贝吉塔绝望地大喊道。  
　　  
　　一切已经太晚了，就在龙蛋接触悟空的手掌的一瞬间，原本覆盖其上的鳞片仿佛受到血液的侵蚀，开始大块大块地脱落，绿色的荧光也随着鳞片快速隐去，逐渐露出了雪白的内部。  
　　  
　　赶在龙鳞完全脱落之前，贝吉塔迅速用未沾血的手从悟空的手里夺过了龙蛋。此时的龙蛋脱去了大半的鳞片，露出了如同赛亚人繁衍生息的空白蛋一般光滑的表面。而另一半悟空的血没有触及到的部分，鳞片依旧如石头般坚硬。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！这……到底……”  
　　  
　　少年惊恐地望着默不做声的男人，后者沉默地瞪着手里褪去半边鳞片的龙之后裔，迅速用布抱住收进了随身携带的包裹里。  
　　  
　　“这东西暂时由我保管。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔径自转身，快步离开了黑龙王座。悟空连忙起身追赶，却发现自己跟不上对方的脚步。  
　　  
　　很明显刚才一定发生了什么，贝吉塔不知出于什么目的没有告诉他真相。现在的贝吉塔看起来非常愤怒，不，与其说是愤怒不如说是懊悔。悟空觉得自己的举动可能造成了无法挽回的后果。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！难道说这是一颗空白蛋？！”悟空大声追问道。  
　　  
　　对方没有说话，反而加快了步伐。  
　　  
　　“难道我的血已经……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔突然停了下来，挥手一拳将悟空打倒在地。少年吃痛地捂着胸口，一股腥味从喉头涌出。  
　　  
　　“我不该把你带到这个地方来！”暴怒的男人吼叫着，“你知道这意味着什么吗！”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，我……”  
　　  
　　“好一个ArctiumLappa，你本就该老死在那泥巴村子里！”  
　　  
　　“可是贝吉塔，我们的父亲曾经也来过这个地方，他们一定是带走了一颗龙蛋并让他降生……”  
　　  
　　悟空突然意识到了什么，睁大双眼望向处在爆发边缘的贝吉塔，而男人此刻也正回望着自己。  
　　  
　　“对，那颗龙蛋就是我。”昔日的帝国王子昂起了头，漆黑的瞳孔在火光的映衬下鲜红如血。“看看我给赛亚人带来了什么！”  
　　  
　　“不！”悟空捂着隐隐作痛的胸口，大声否认道，“贝吉塔，你明明是拯……”  
　　  
　　一声刺耳的马嘶声打断了少年的话，仿佛来自地狱的浑厚声音从脚底的深渊传来。  
　　  
　　“诅咒之子，这才是你带来的一切——”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔猛地转过身，一个黑色的身影挡住了他们的去路。石道尽头不知何时出现了一匹高大的黑马，而黑马之上端坐着一名手持着长剑的骑士，而他的颈项上空无一物。  
　　  
　　“灾难与灭亡！”  
　　  
　　来自地狱的无头骑士举起了手中的长剑，低声嘶吼着。突然，贝吉塔他认出了骑士身上破损战衣上的标志，那是已经故去的贝吉塔王，他的父亲！  
　　  
　　“父王……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔睁大了双眼，龙降之日的记忆再次被唤醒。  
　　  
　　不会错，绝对不会认错。鲜红如血的披风，鎏金的帝国标志，被利爪贯穿的胸口，即便失去了头颅，贝吉塔依然能够肯定，那绝对是父王！在龙降之日被奈法利安杀死的父王！  
　　  
　　“这是你应得的惩罚。”  
　　  
　　来自地狱的无头骑士散发着幽灵般的蓝光，而他脚下的坐骑瞪着灰白的眸子，嘴角不断地吐出寒冷的雾气。贝吉塔王的亡灵低吼着牵动绳索，比普通马匹高大数倍的恐怖生物高高地扬起了马蹄。而昔日的帝国王子怔怔地望着来自地狱的使者，一时间竟忘记了躲闪。  
　　  
　　“小心！！”悟空大喊着将失神的贝吉塔往后一拽，铁锤般的马蹄狠狠地砸在石道的围栏上，巨石垒成的灯盏瞬间化为了齑粉。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！贝吉塔！”  
　　  
　　少年的声音仿佛从遥远的外域传来，贝吉塔抬头望着眼前不断地向自己逼近的亡灵，双手仍在不住地颤抖着。来自地狱的亡灵停下了脚步，被贯穿地胸口仿佛呼吸般上下起伏着。他举起手中的长剑，指向了颤抖不已的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　“你拿了你不该拿的东西。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔将手放在了腰间的包裹上，他试图回答父王，却一个字都说不出口。他的确不该打开龙之心，的确不该拿出手上这颗可能再次带来灾难的龙蛋。他不知道该如何面对父亲的亡灵，这一刻愧疚与恐惧占据了他的心。  
　　  
　　长剑已然抵在了贝吉塔的喉头，昔日的帝国王子握紧了双拳，依然一动不动。  
　　  
　　“看来你还没有明白我的话，诅咒之子。”亡灵低语着，再次向前迈进了一步。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱起了眉，突然他仿佛突然明白了什么，微微牵动嘴角，将手放在了腰间的预言之剑上。正当他准备进行下一步时，身旁的少年突然拦在了他的面前。  
　　  
　　“不！他是一个英雄，他是拯救赛亚的英雄！”  
　　  
　　“退后，卡卡罗特！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔厉声呵斥，倔强的少年却不愿意屈服。  
　　  
　　“英雄……还是罪人？”无头的亡灵沉吟片刻，将长剑指向了悟空，“愚蠢的子民，如果你执意要保护一个罪人，那么你也将与他同罪！”  
　　  
　　亡灵挥舞着长剑猛地刺向了悟空，贝吉塔还未来得及将少年护在身后，悟空便瞅准机会跳上了马背，将无头亡灵一头撞下了马，两人顿时缠斗起来。  
　　  
　　出人意料的是，那匹令人恐惧的幽灵黑马一改方才的威吓之势，受惊般胡乱地挥舞着前蹄，向石道的尽头跑去。在他的乱蹄之下，黑龙王座所处的平台与古老石道的连接处开始出现了裂缝。伴随着巨大的轰鸣声，贝吉塔与少年之间的石道突然断裂开来。  
　　  
　　“卡卡罗特！”贝吉塔焦急地大喊，挥舞着手中的火把寻找少年的踪影。  
　　  
　　“别管我，你快离开这里！”少年咬着牙回道，他正努力阻止无头亡灵把长剑刺向自己的胸口。  
　　  
　　这个蠢货。贝吉塔暗暗咒骂，从包裹中取出了贝吉塔帝国的宝藏。“你想要的是这个吗！”他将龙蛋高举过头顶，亡灵的注意力立即被他所吸引，松开了身下的少年。  
　　  
　　“诅咒之子！把宝物给我！”  
　　  
　　“如你所愿。”贝吉塔冷笑了一声，将包裹着一层碎布龙蛋抛向了深渊。  
　　  
　　“不！！！”  
　　  
　　亡灵嘶吼着，急忙转身奔向深渊，试图在宝物坠入深渊之前接住它。没想到身下的悟空却比他更快，抢先一把抱住了龙蛋，身体却已经悬于裂缝之上，眼看着就要坠入深渊。  
　　  
　　这一幕同样出乎贝吉塔的意料，他根本没有想悟空居然会拼死保护这可能会给赛亚人甚至世界带来灾难的龙之血脉。就在贝吉塔几乎要绝望的一刻，迟来一步的亡灵却抓住了少年的手。  
　　  
　　“把他给我！”亡灵的声音变得尖利起来，似乎失去了方才令人恐惧的气势，“快！给我！”  
　　  
　　“你休想！”悟空大声拒绝。  
　　  
　　“这东西可值好多钱呢！别走极端啊，我的朋友！我们可以分的！”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”少年吃惊地瞪大了双眼，一个小小的脑袋从亡灵裂开的胸口钻了出来。丑陋的绿色皮肤上，夸张的五官因为焦急挤成一团，正唾沫横飞地大张着嘴。  
　　  
　　那是居然是一只地精！  
　　  
　　“三七，哦！不，四六怎么样！五五也行啊！”  
　　  
　　正当悟空不该如何反应是，贝吉塔的身影出现在了小脑袋和他的亡灵躯壳的身后，拽着他们两人拖上了石道。男人一把将那绿色的小脑袋从所谓的亡灵的胸口拽了，狠狠地给了他一拳，后者吃痛地呜咽起来。  
　　  
　　“从刚才我就知道他不是什么无头骑士，但是你！”贝吉塔一把拽住了依旧紧抱着龙蛋的少年，“你下次要是再敢做这样的事情……”  
　　  
　　“我……我只是想保护我们千辛万苦得到的宝藏。”  
　　  
　　“那根本不是什么宝藏，那是一颗定时炸弹！”  
　　  
　　“不，这不是定时炸弹！贝吉塔，将来他会像你一样成为赛亚人的英雄。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？他沾上了你的血，ArctiumLappa，还没成为合格的战士就想当父亲了，年轻人！！”  
　　  
　　“我绝对不会否认他的价值，否认他的价值就等于否认你的价值！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔蓦地睁大了双眼，少年依旧执拗地保护着怀里的龙蛋，他沉默了片刻，松开了手。  
　　  
　　“因为我一直相信你，你一定会……”悟空低声道。  
　　  
　　“够了。”贝吉塔转过身去，“我不想再听到你那些天真的傻话。”  
　　  
　　一时间气氛变得凝重起来，在一旁观望许久的地精望了望神情各异的两人，正偷偷摸摸地打算溜走，立即被贝吉塔一把按在了地上。  
　　  
　　“轻点轻点！”小地精喘着气求饶，“求求你们不要杀我，我还要很重要的事情需要去完成。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的拳头又举了起来，被悟空伸手拦住了。  
　　  
　　“放心，我们不会杀你。”少年咧嘴一笑，装模作样的比划了一下，“你看起来似乎不太好吃。”  
　　  
　　“什么！你们居然还想吃我！为什么你们赛亚人都这么可怕！”  
　　  
　　绿色的小家伙哀嚎起来，见贝吉塔再次举起了拳头，赶紧继续交代。  
　　  
　　“我说我说！我，我叫哈维斯特，是诺格瑞姆的机械师。这次来到艾萨拉是为了收集更多的宝物，这样才能买下……”  
　　  
　　“没人关心这个！”贝吉塔打断了絮絮叨叨的地精，“是谁让你在这里假扮父王的亡灵？”  
　　  
　　“几个月前一个赛亚人找到我的店铺，把一堆遗物给了我，让我帮助他制造一个以假乱真的亡灵骑士。”绿色的小脑袋不住上下晃动着，仿佛在努力回忆其中的细节，“这是一项大工程！当然像我这样精巧的工匠可从来没有畏惧过挑战，不出半个月我就完成了！虽然头部难以达到以假乱真，所我就干脆做成了无头骑士的模样。”  
　　  
　　“那你的幽灵马呢？”悟空插嘴道，“它看起来非常真实。”  
　　  
　　“那只是一匹普通的马，要知道为了把他伪装得像传说中的幽灵黑骑，我花了多少……”  
　　  
　　“够了，你是怎么进来这里的？”  
　　  
　　“也是他！他告诉我密道的位置，可以绕开机关进入那个埋藏宝藏的地方。他还告诉我等到其他赛亚人进入这里，只要假扮他们的故去的领袖就能拿到一颗龙蛋。只要把龙蛋带给他，他不仅会买下龙蛋，还会付给我一大笔报酬。”  
　　  
　　随着哈维斯特的叙述，贝吉塔的脸色变得愈发难看，他应是猜到了事情的来龙去脉，正压抑着满腔的怒火，这让他的眼神显得愈发凶恶。胆小的地精慌忙补充道：“我可没想过伤害你们，我只是想拿到那颗龙蛋，虽然现在……不过你们能给我看一眼吗？”  
　　  
　　这一回贝吉塔掏出了匕首。  
　　  
　　“等等，他可能知道些关于龙蛋的事情。”  
　　  
　　悟空拦住贝吉塔，将怀里的龙蛋取出，小心翼翼地打开了包裹着龙蛋的布匹。他们惊奇地发现，原本只褪去一半鳞片的龙蛋此时已经完全成为了一颗普通的空白蛋。  
　　  
　　“天哪这下全完了！”看到眼前的一幕，哈维斯塔忍不住大哭起来，用尖利的声音絮絮叨叨地哭诉起来，“只有完整的龙蛋才能值钱。这样的蛋拿出去没人会买的！我的计划！我的心血！我的农场！全完了！全完了！她一定不会嫁给我了！”  
　　  
　　一同取得龙蛋的两个赛亚人沉默地对视了一眼，他们在布匹上发现了嫣红的血迹。  
　　  
　　“听着，卡卡罗特。”贝吉塔缓缓垂下了眼帘，压低声音道。  
　　  
　　“不，贝吉塔，我不会让你……”  
　　  
　　“听我说，卡卡！他不能降生在世上。”昔日的帝国王子紧紧握住了那个一路追随他的少年的手，“至少现在不能。”  
　　  
　　6  
　　  
　　“你确定他们会经过这里？”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹眺望着车水马龙的街道，酒吧里一刻不停的喧闹让他有些烦躁。他裹紧了身上的斗篷，并不想暴露自己赛亚人的身份，即便是被称为自由之港——诺格瑞姆。  
　　  
　　诺格瑞姆，一座承载着太多传奇的城市。  
　　  
　　早在巨龙的灾难降临西大陆之前，这座坐落于庞塔河入海口的不冻港就已被人誉为世界的首都，文化与财富的中心。即便是西陆已经成为了龙族独占的禁地，诺格瑞姆依旧是其他国家接近龙域的第一据点。  
　　  
　　在这里没有种族的概念，也没有国度的分别，只有围绕财富所建立起的秩序。这固然让人难以放心，却是冒险者的世外桃源。而这些亡命之徒把这里视作物资与武器的补给站，供不应求之下大量的机械专家陆续聚集到了此处，诺格瑞姆也逐渐成为了机械师们的圣地。  
　　  
　　不同于同伴的小心谨慎，而坐在他对面的黑皮男人则丝毫没有被人发现顾忌，左手端着蜂蜜酒，右手支着下巴看着他紧锁眉头的拉蒂兹。  
　　  
　　“放心亲爱的，这里可是诺格瑞姆。”达列斯喝了一口蜂蜜酒，顺便对路过的魅魔吹了个口哨，“在这里没有东西是买不到的，做不到的。当然，只要你有钱，有足够多的钱。”  
　　  
　　“我担心……”  
　　  
　　“不用担心，你可别低估了一个地精对金币的执着，更何况是为了他的梦中情人。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹不禁皱起了眉，问：“你到底雇他做了些什么？”  
　　  
　　“不用在意这些细节，我保证明天天黑之前他们就会到这，到时候你就能和他们重新汇合了。”  
　　  
　　达列斯微微眯起双眼，露出了一个意义不明的浅笑。不知是不是因为酒精的作用，他那飘忽的眼神不断在拉蒂兹和其身后喧闹的街道上游走，最终落回到拉蒂兹的脸上。  
　　  
　　“我说亲爱的，我以前可没发现你是那种口是心非的人。”达列斯说着抓起了拉蒂兹放在桌面上的手，被对方躲开了，“我还以为你是认真的，为此高兴了好一阵呢~”  
　　  
　　长发男人的表情显得有些僵硬，他将双手收回桌下，压低声音道：“……父亲的死让我一时失去了判断力……但不管怎样，我不能就这样离开队伍。”  
　　  
　　“说到底你还是担心你的王子殿下吧！”  
　　  
　　达列斯提高了声音，将已经空了的酒杯随手丢到一旁。拉蒂兹连忙抓住即将滚落在地的杯子，另一只手按住了达列斯的手腕。  
　　  
　　“求你别这么引人注目，行吗？”  
　　  
　　“行行。”达列斯撇了撇嘴，抽出手向后一仰，“我没事，我并没有嫉妒，真的。”  
　　  
　　见对方恢复了往常插科打诨的模样，拉蒂兹不禁发出一声长叹。  
　　  
　　自从他一怒之下离开了远征小队，达列斯的情绪确实变得比先前好了许多。虽然他一直知道达列斯加入队伍有着自己的目的，却固执地认为达列斯并没有阻止远征小队的意思，反而似乎在不断地推动他们前进脚步——准确地说是贝吉塔前进的脚步。  
　　  
　　达列斯一直在试图将他的家族与贝吉塔分开，试图让贝吉塔独自一人去面对奈法利安，试图将自己排除在整件事情之外。或许他只是出于单纯的保护自己的目的，又或许——推动贝吉塔才是他的目的。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹猜不到达列斯的动机，但他认为至少现在的达列斯并不会对他们造成不利——即便是到了不得不刀剑相向的时候，他自然会做出自己的选择。  
　　  
　　“你——为什么会帮助我与他们汇合。”沉默了许久的拉蒂兹突然开口道。  
　　  
　　“因为这是你的要求啊，我什么时候对你的要求说过不。”  
　　  
　　黑皮男人笑着向前一倾，顺势握住了拉蒂兹的手，这一次对方没有甩开。  
　　  
　　“好了，我不想听你那些花言巧语。”避开了对方热切的目光，拉蒂兹继续望向了窗外，“希望这段时间里他们没有遭遇什么危险。”  
　　  
　　“以那小王子的目前的实力，还没有人能伤到他们，你弟弟大概还会担心你是不是安全。”  
　　  
　　达列斯的话说得真诚，但这份真诚反而让拉蒂兹愈发不安起来。他转过身来回望一脸戏谑的同伴们，犹豫了片刻，轻声问道：“达列斯，你到底……”  
　　  
　　“嘿，我答应过你，不会做对你和你的家人不利的事情。”  
　　  
　　“那么对贝吉塔呢？”拉蒂兹抬起头，注视着那双泛着紫色光芒的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“那是他的命运，没人帮得了他。”  
　　  
　　在山谷间缓步骑行的贝吉塔突然勒住了黑马的缰绳，伸手示意身后的两人停下。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”悟空不解地问。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔环顾四周，两侧的群山一片寂静，只听到山谷入口微弱的风声。“没事。”他恢复了冷峻的表情，指挥队伍继续向前。  
　　  
　　眼前这片宽阔的谷地十分平坦，没有太多容人藏身之处，并不需要高度地戒备。但不知为何，贝吉塔总能感受到一丝危险的气息。  
　　  
　　就在昨晚，他们根据地精的指示通过密道离开了地下洞穴，同时也带走了藏在龙之心之中的上古血脉。那颗已经完全褪去鳞片的空白蛋被悟空小心翼翼地包裹起来，放在了随身的行囊中。对此贝吉塔没有阻止，不仅默认了悟空的行为，也再没提起摧毁它的事情。  
　　  
　　名叫哈维斯特的地精机械师带来了三匹马，那批伪装成幽灵马的黑马在混乱之中已经不知去向，另外两匹马则背负着他在贝吉塔帝国遗迹中搜罗来的宝物。很显然，贝吉塔不会让他把这些属于赛亚人的宝物带走，在哈维斯特的惨叫声中直接卸下了马上的所有行李，与少年两人分骑一匹，往诺格瑞姆的方向进发。  
　　  
　　人财两空的哈维斯特此刻正被五花大绑在悟空的身前，少年时不时地查看他的状况，而小家伙则一直反反复复地念叨着“她不会嫁给我了”之类的话，一副失魂落魄的模样。  
　　  
　　悟空有些为难地看着丢了魂一般的哈维斯特，然而他也不能为这小地精做些什么。贝吉塔在他不远处的前方缓步行进着，少年犹豫了许久，赶了上来。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，要不给他松绑吧。”  
　　  
　　“不行。”  
　　  
　　“给他点水喝呢？”  
　　  
　　“他想要的话自己会说。”  
　　  
　　“那……”少年的声音突然提高了，“我们真的要去诺格瑞姆去找这地精的雇主吗？”  
　　  
　　“怎么？你担心我们解决不了他？”男人反问。  
　　  
　　“不是，我只是觉得我们这么贸然地去找他，万一遇到什么意想不到的情况……”  
　　  
　　“你又在质疑我的实力，年轻人。”  
　　  
　　“我……我只是觉得这看起来像一个圈套！”  
　　  
　　“这的确是一个圈套。”贝吉塔冷哼一声，“但这样的圈套对我来说没有任何威胁。”  
　　  
　　而且。贝吉塔握紧了手中的缰绳。他还需要向那所谓的雇主确认一些事情。  
　　  
　　只有极少数的每个赛亚人都清楚龙降之日父王是如何死去，更别说其他种族。也正是因为此人准确地抓住了父王死亡时的特征，自己才会在第一眼看到无头幽灵时相信那是父王的亡灵。龙降之日赛亚人的死伤如此惨重，恐怕知道那一日情况的赛亚人已寥寥无几，应不存在道听途说的情况。  
　　  
　　所以只有一种可能，那一天，这个人也在现场。  
　　  
　　想到这里贝吉塔心中已经有了答案了，他甚至怀疑离开队伍的拉蒂兹可能也参与其中。但只要找到这个家伙当面对峙的话，或许能解开更多的谜题。再者诺格瑞姆对贝吉塔来说也是个安全的地方，他跟少年一路走来，是时候进行一些补给了。  
　　  
　　穿过艾萨拉荒原与黑石山之间的山谷，沿着庞塔河一路向前，不出两日他们便抵达了诺格瑞姆。  
　　  
　　诺格瑞姆是一座开放的城市，除了穿城而过的庞塔河，没有任何阻挡他人进入的障碍。然而进入自由之都的郁金香大道上仍设有一道收取税钱的建议关卡，尽管那只是针对一些携带大量货物入内的商贩。  
　　  
　　每日进入诺格瑞姆的群体数量巨大，守护关卡的卫兵通常不会关心来来往往的怪物里到底有多少危险的亡命之徒。然而当贝吉塔一行人踏上郁金香大道之时，却引起了不小的骚动。  
　　  
　　“天哪，是他！他还活着！”  
　　  
　　“烈焰之龙知道他在这里吗，不会连带毁了诺格瑞姆吧？”  
　　  
　　“居然还有别的赛亚人跟他在一起，不是说跟着他的人都已经死了吗？”  
　　  
　　悉悉索索的议论声不断地传到悟空的耳里，他不安地看着周围骚动的人群，捂紧了腰间的行囊。  
　　  
　　而贝吉塔则对此已经习以为常，他示意少年下马，带上地精跟他走。诺格瑞姆的人流为他们让出了一条道路，这让悟空更加紧张。  
　　  
　　“放松，年轻人。”贝吉塔低声道，“在这里，没人敢动你。”  
　　  
　　“可是看他们的眼神，一副要吃了我的样子。”  
　　  
　　“就连巨魔都知道，年轻的赛亚人是最鲜美的，当然我觉得有些人不止是想吃了你。”  
　　  
　　“嘿！”悟空不悦地打断了贝吉塔玩笑，他可不记得男人会开这种玩笑。  
　　  
　　“你并不需要在意这些，因为他们畏惧我。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，恢复了冷峻的表情，径直向城门入口一处马厩走去。马厩的主人似乎也认得贝吉塔，恭恭敬敬地行了一礼，急忙吩咐手下人去牵马。  
　　  
　　“等等，给这家伙也准备一匹。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔指了指食槽边一匹正在吃着草的棕色矮马，悟空的脸色一下就变了。  
　　  
　　“这不公平。”少年抗议道，“我还是骑哈维斯特的马吧！”  
　　  
　　男人挑了挑眉，一言不发骑上了马厩主人为他牵来的黑色骏马，回头对少年淡淡一笑。  
　　  
　　“是吗，你也可以选择走路。”  
　　  
　　悟空回头一看，哈维斯特不知何时已经骑上自己的马逃跑了，并且把另外一匹马也给带走了。少年顿时后悔自己没有把那小地精再绑得牢一下，只好跨上矮脚马跟了上去。  
　　  
　　事实证明贝吉塔根本没有等待自己的意思，还没等悟空跟上，贝吉塔的身影已经消失在了街道的尽头。悟空长叹一口气，只好牵着自己的小马在诺格瑞姆的街道上继续寻找。  
　　  
　　虽然悟空从未来过诺格瑞姆，却早在各地的商人口中听说过这个传奇的城市。直到今天他来到这里，还是禁不住感叹这里的繁华。  
　　  
　　不同于星国朴素古老的城镇，这里的道路全部铺上了整齐切割的石块，各类店家一应俱全。而穿梭在街道上的人群——准确地说大部分都不是人类的群体，许多他从未见过的种族，都如此和平地共处于一座城市。街边的商铺摆满了各种闻所未闻的材料，武器铺传来叮叮当当的敲击声，酒馆里的旅客正因为一场牌局的输赢闹得不可开交，而不远处的餐馆则飘出了一阵阵的香味。  
　　  
　　悟空突然觉得自己饿了。  
　　  
　　可恶，贝吉塔居然把自己一个人丢在这里，也不留下一点钱。悟空摸着自己空荡荡的口袋，由于他主动保护龙蛋，储藏肉干的食物包裹放在了贝吉塔的马上，而男人一进城就把之前的马匹丢下，现在的自己不仅身无分文，还没有任何可以果腹的食物。  
　　  
　　“唉，肚子好饿啊。”  
　　  
　　悟空望着街边的苹果咽了咽口水，突然感觉自己的后颈被人用力一拽，差点向后跌倒。而没等他站稳，就被几双手驾了起来，推推搡搡地拉进了一条小巷。  
　　  
　　“你们干什……”  
　　  
　　话还未说完，悟空的嘴就被一只腥臭无比的手给堵上了，几个全身粉红的食人魔出现在他面前。悟空挣扎着扭过头去，捂住他嘴的也是一个食人魔——不过这个食人魔有两个脑袋。  
　　  
　　“赛亚人，我们，肚子，也，好饿啊。”其中一个脑袋开口道，散发着腐臭味的嘴流淌着口水。  
　　  
　　“呵，连巨魔，都知道，年轻的，赛亚人有多，鲜美！”  
　　  
　　另一个脑袋接着说，伸出舌头舔了一口悟空的侧脸。少年恶心扭过头去，其他几个食人魔便都吃吃地笑了起来。  
　　  
　　“怎么，分他啊？”  
　　  
　　“我，要他的腿。”  
　　  
　　“不行，那是，最好吃，的部分。”  
　　  
　　“哎呀，别说了，我快，忍不住了，现在，就想吃他了！”  
　　  
　　不同于少年之前遇到的那些不会说话的食人魔，这几个粉红色的怪物说着一口流利的通用语。虽然说话间有所停顿，却还是有清晰的逻辑思维能力。悟空扭动着身体，很明显他在力量上比不过这些怪物，但是他必须做点什么。不然在贝吉塔回来之前，他就要被吃掉了！  
　　  
　　“等等！”悟空透过食人魔的手指间隙大喊道，“你们谁先发现的我？”  
　　  
　　“我。”站在悟空右侧的食人魔说。  
　　  
　　“那谁先抓的我？”  
　　  
　　“我！”两个脑袋齐声喊道。  
　　  
　　“那你们打算怎么分，是发现的食物多一些，还是抓住食物的人多一些？”  
　　  
　　“当然，是先发现的我了！”  
　　  
　　“不！是，我！”两个脑袋又一同开口，互相瞪了一眼，“我！不是左边（右边）那个家伙！”  
　　  
　　“不行，我，我也有份！”  
　　  
　　很快四个脑袋便吵成了一团，抓住少年的双头食人魔抽出了双手互相捶打起来。悟空趁机从挤成一堆争吵的粉红怪物中间挣脱了出来，正准备跨上小马逃跑，被人一把抓住脚拽了下来。  
　　  
　　“他，他想跑。他，他让我们吵，吵，他想跑！”  
　　  
　　糟了！来不及躲闪的悟空一头栽倒在地上，一脚踢开拽住他的巨手试图拔出腰间的长剑，却不想牵扯之下把包袱割破了一个口子，层层包裹的龙蛋滚了出来。  
　　  
　　四个粉红的怪物瞬间被龙蛋吸引了目光，纷纷围了上去。  
　　  
　　“蛋！一颗蛋！”  
　　  
　　“蛋！比，比赛亚人，好吃！”  
　　  
　　“别碰他！！”  
　　  
　　悟空急忙爬起身，挥着长剑扑向了试图去触摸龙蛋的食人魔。对方的手指被他一刀切了下来，食人魔痛苦地大喊着，转身围住了悟空。  
　　  
　　“痛，痛！杀，杀了他！”  
　　  
　　四个体型比悟空高出数倍的怪物张牙舞爪地向他扑来，悟空翻身躲过，四个怪物顿时撞作了一团。趁此机会，少年抬手便劈向了一个仰着头挣扎着起身的食人魔，锋利的长剑削下了它的脑袋。  
　　  
　　见同伴被杀，剩下的食人魔发出了高亢的怪叫声，两头食人魔率先扑向了悟空，被他一刀捅进了心脏，倒在地上不再动弹。正当悟空想要去解决最后一个食人魔的时候，却发现那家伙不知何时已经脱离了战场，向龙蛋的方向走去。  
　　  
　　“嘿！你不是想吃我吗！”悟空大喊道，对方蓦地抬起头来，“来！只要你抓住我就可以！”  
　　  
　　“蛋，蛋，比较，好……”  
　　  
　　粉红色的怪物说着再次低下了头，急中生智的悟空急忙撕开了自己的上衣，露出大片的肌肉。  
　　  
　　“你确定蛋比我好吃！”  
　　  
　　这一做法的效果立竿见影，食人魔犹豫了，转而向悟空扑来。悟空立刻松了一口气，正准备解决这个怪物，不料脚下一滑，重重地摔在了地上。  
　　  
　　这一摔可不轻，巨型条石制成的地面坚硬无比，再加上他身上还有贝吉塔留下的旧伤，悟空顿时痛得眼前发黑。食人魔的脚步声越来越近，他摸索着竭力起身，却怎么也爬不起来，突然他感到一双粗糙的大手握住了自己的头。  
　　  
　　“敲，敲，敲烂你的头！”  
　　  
　　完了。悟空闭上了双眼，他恐怕真的要死在这粉红色的怪物手上了。然而下一秒他听到了一声痛苦而低沉的吼叫，另一双手覆上了他的后颈。  
　　  
　　“年轻人，我才离开一会儿。”  
　　  
　　男人的声音从头顶上传来，少年简直要哭了出来。男人把自己扶了起来，好一会儿悟空才恢复了视觉，发现贝吉塔正一脸嘲讽地看着自己。少年恼怒地皱着眉，双手紧紧抓着男人的臂膀。  
　　  
　　“蛋，蛋没事吧？”  
　　  
　　“它没事，有你的保护。”  
　　  
　　难得贝吉塔没有嘲讽自己，但是在悟空听来，男人依旧在责备自己的无能。他沉默地推开贝吉塔，摇摇晃晃地捡起了滚落在地上的龙蛋，将它重新包好装进包裹。  
　　  
　　这一过程中男人没有说任何一句话，他注视着少年紧抓着包裹一瘸一拐地向自己走来，开始四下寻找他的小马。而很快他便意识到，方才的情况下他没有机会将马拴住，受惊的马匹早就跑远了。  
　　  
　　悟空愣了愣，沮丧地挠了挠头，一屁股坐在地上。  
　　  
　　少年从未觉得自己如此无能过。他知道比起很多普通人他已经是足够远强大的存在，但是和贝吉塔所面对的敌人相比，自己弱小得像一只蚂蚁。他保护不了贝吉塔，他保护不了那颗接受了自己血液的龙蛋，他连自己都保护不了。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，对你来说，我是不是真的没有任何帮助……”  
　　  
　　悟空低着头闷声叹息，许久都没有听到贝吉塔的回应。待他抬起头，却发现对方正注视着自己。  
　　  
　　“你的确没有起到太大的作用。”贝吉塔答道，俯身拍了拍少年的脸颊，“但一直以来你都竭尽全力。”  
　　  
　　男人的声音难得地温柔，悟空突然想起那一夜对方向自己摊开布满伤痕的手掌，诉说着旅途可能带来的艰辛。望着对方明亮的眸子，他再次确信当初的决定没有错，那是只有贝吉塔才能给他带来的归属感。  
　　  
　　悟空抿了抿嘴唇，他还想在说些什么，贝吉塔却突然起身，从马背上拿下一套衣服扔给了自己  
　　  
　　“把衣服换了。”  
　　  
　　“在这里？！”悟空睁大了双眼。  
　　  
　　“难道你要这副样子上街吗？”贝吉塔挑起了眉，上上下下地打量了一下悟空自己撕毁的上衣，“相信我，会有更多的家伙想要吃了你。”  
　　  
　　总算是明白了贝吉塔的意思，悟空顿时羞红了脸，连忙把身上的衣服换了下来。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔给自己的带来衣服里有一件轻便的锁子甲，虽然套在厚实的外衣里看不出有所武装，却把他身上的曲线给凸显了出来。加上一把趁手的弓箭和腰间的长剑短匕，不得不说，这让他显得威猛了不少。  
　　  
　　而此时悟空才发现贝吉塔自己不仅换了一身干净的衣服和盔甲，还多了不少更加精良的装备。尽管如此，贝吉塔还是自己为他打造的匕首带在了身上，这让悟空感觉十分开心。  
　　  
　　见少年已经换好衣服，贝吉塔径自跳上了马背，对少年点了点头。  
　　  
　　这是要我干什么？悟空疑惑地望着贝吉塔，后者不耐烦地吼道：“你还在干什么，上来！”  
　　  
　　悟空又不争气的脸红了，明明自己与贝吉塔有多那么多次近距离的接触，为什么还会紧张呢。  
　　  
　　只是一起骑马而已！少年拍着自己狂跳的胸口，支支吾吾地说：“我，我还没准备好……”  
　　  
　　“你在想什么啊…”男人啧舌道，将少年拉上了马背。  
　　  
　　“总感觉这样……不太好……有点……”悟空贴着男人的背，感觉自己的舌头都打结了。  
　　  
　　“至少再愚蠢的家伙也都能明白，你是我的人。”  
　　  
　　昔日的帝国王子微微一笑，策马向目的地进发。  
　　  
　　7  
　　  
　　同骑一匹马固然不合时宜，却非常有效。  
　　  
　　很快贝吉塔的气息完全盖过了悟空，即便是悟空独自一人，也会因畏惧他的气息而不敢接近。知道贝吉塔确定全诺格瑞姆的饕餮都能闻到他的气息后，便折返回了先前拿取装备的十字路口酒馆。  
　　  
　　顾名思义，十字路口坐落于诺尔格瑞中心广场最繁华的十字路口。作为自由之都最具盛名的酒吧，十字路口聚集了众多以自由之都为据点的亡命徒。然而这家酒馆闻名的并不是美味的佳肴，亦或是醉人的美酒，而是任君挑选的“姑娘们”。  
　　  
　　不过对贝吉塔来说，这家酒馆还有另一层意义。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔直接将卡卡罗特带了进去，不出意外地同样引起了一阵骚动。面对满目穿着清凉肤色各异的女人肉体，年轻的赛亚人显然没有做好心理准备，慌忙捂住了眼睛，立即引发了一阵哄堂大笑，反而盖过了男人所带来的骚动。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，这是什么地方？”少年尴尬地移开双手，目光依旧避开了向他招收的姑娘们。  
　　  
　　“看来你在外旅行的时光还没让你适应成年人的世界。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，带着卡卡就近找了个空位坐下。他环顾了一下四周，示意少年在这里等待。正当他起身准备离开之时，被迎面而来的高大的身影一把抱住了。见此情景少年急忙抽出腰间的匕首，却被贝吉塔伸手拦住了。  
　　  
　　“别在这种地方亮出武器，年轻人。”贝吉塔压低声音道，脸上并没有露出抗拒的神色。  
　　  
　　“喔！看看是谁来了！”身形高大的狼人几乎把男人给抱了起来，他发现卡卡还在警惕地盯着自己，笑着拍了拍少年的肩膀。“还真个机警的小家伙。别担心，我只是一个热心的朋友。”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，他……”  
　　  
　　“如他所言，一个朋友。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔打断了少年的提问，后者只好放弃了追问。狼人意义不明地笑了笑，顺势提议道：“那么我的朋友，难得再见到你，我请你跟你的小朋友喝一杯。”  
　　  
　　“不，只有我就够了。”贝吉塔冷冷回道，转而对少年嘱咐道，“你待在这里，我马上回来。”  
　　  
　　狼人意义不明地笑了笑，拉着贝吉塔离开座位。  
　　  
　　“放心，有你在还没人敢对他做些什么呢。”说着他便大步走向了吧台的方向，挥手驱赶着，“小伙子们都起来，把吧台的位置给让出来！”  
　　  
　　一群巨魔正占领着吧台的位置，这些年轻气盛的孩子本想发火，一见到狼人身边的贝吉塔，便一声不吭地走开了。  
　　  
　　“看来大家对你还是有所畏惧。”狼人低声笑了笑，从酒柜上拿了一杯杜松子酒，倒了一杯递给贝吉塔。“你带来的那个小朋友是谁，就这么带着他招摇过市，现在全城都知道你有新欢了。”  
　　  
　　“只是保护他不被吃了的手段。”  
　　  
　　男人接过酒杯一饮而尽。  
　　  
　　“虽然你们赛亚人长得差不多，但是他看起来——嗯，很像你的前任啊。”  
　　  
　　狼人的目光落在不远处的少年身上，一个魅魔端着麦芽酒斜靠在桌边试图与少年攀谈，而他的身后则是一帮目光不善的矮人们。  
　　  
　　“他们是父子。”简单地说明后，男人又斟了一杯，望了一眼红着脸拒绝魅魔的少年，“另外，他不是我的伴侣。”  
　　  
　　狼人耸了耸肩，从身上取出了一把钥匙放在桌上。贝吉塔点头表示感谢，将钥匙收进上衣口袋。  
　　  
　　“我还以为你死了。”狼人收起了贝吉塔手中的杯子，换上了大杯蜂蜜酒，“尝尝这个，我的新配方。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱了皱眉，推开酒杯说：“我不喝这种乏味的东西。”说完便转身离开，被狼人伸手拦住了。男人挑起了眉毛。  
　　  
　　“嘿，别紧张，我的朋友。我只想知道，你这次回来是为了什么？”  
　　  
　　“为了什么？”贝吉塔冷笑道，“当然是为了复仇。”  
　　  
　　“我以为你早就放弃了。”  
　　  
　　“我没有行动并不代表我放弃了。”贝吉塔瞥了一眼自称自己朋友的狼人，不屑地牵动嘴角，“放心，战场不会在诺格瑞姆，我可没闲心妨碍你做生意。”  
　　  
　　“好吧好吧，既然你不想跟我聊……”狼人伸手指向了已经被女人们团团包围的卡卡，“你带来的人，记得带走。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑起了眉，就在他跟狼人说话的几分钟里，酒馆的百花们不知何时聚在了少年的身边，而少年则不知所措地坐在她们中间，桌上的酒杯已经空了数个。  
　　  
　　“好久没有闻到这样诱人的气味了，客人们怕都要蠢蠢欲动了。”狼人伸长脖子贪婪地嗅了嗅，“她们大概把那个小朋友当成你了，你可知道有多少诺格瑞姆的姑娘向爬上你的床。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”贝吉塔不悦地打断了狼人的话，推开挤压在一起的肉体将卡卡拽了出来。而此时的少年早已经满脸通红，耷拉着脑袋胡言乱语。  
　　  
　　“说好了……如果我喝酒……就……就放我出去……”  
　　  
　　已然醉得人事不省的悟空摇晃着，试图推开贝吉塔去拿桌上的酒杯，被男人一把夺过丢在地上。  
　　  
　　“你这家伙，给我醒醒。”贝吉塔拍着悟空通红的脸颊，少年毫无反应。  
　　  
　　眼看着酒吧里所有人的目光都落在了自己怀里的年轻赛亚人的身上，贝吉塔愈发烦躁起来。他怒气冲冲地推开所有人，径直往楼上走去。  
　　  
　　一般情况下，十字路口的客房总是爆满的。贝吉塔随手打开一个房间，里面一对雌雄生物正战得正酣。见有人突然推门进来，雌性尖叫抓起被褥挡住自己的身体。  
　　  
　　“滚出去。”贝吉塔吼道。  
　　  
　　意识到对他们下命令的人是谁之后，这对生物快速对视了一眼，迅速拿起自己的东西跑出了房间。一脸怒气的贝吉塔将醉酒的悟空丢到床上，转身便把门锁扣上。  
　　  
　　“现在能……放我出去……出去了吧？”  
　　  
　　趴在床上的卡卡还在胡言乱语，贝吉塔双手叉腰靠在门上，一言不发。  
　　  
　　从刚才他就已经感受到了，少年身上逐渐开始散发出的强烈气息。那并不是自己的气息掩盖住了对方的气息，而是那种他曾经十分熟悉的，甜腻得让人抓狂的气息。而这股气息此刻正在吸引着周围的人，尤其是作为同类的自己。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱了皱眉，他以为这件事早就过去了。现在他应该马上离开这个地方，等这个家伙彻底恢复之后才回来。然而贝吉塔又不能把这样的少年独自一人丢在这里，年轻赛亚人的吸引力完全可能让一些危险的家伙铤而走险。  
　　  
　　最好让这家伙快点醒过来。贝吉塔烦躁地抬起头，一拳捶在门上。他从窗边拿起了一杯水，泼在手上拍打少年的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“醒醒，你这麻烦制造者。”  
　　  
　　此时的卡卡终于停止了胡言乱语他彻底醉了，自顾自地在杂乱的床铺上蜷缩成一团，对贝吉塔的拍打和呼唤都毫无反应。少年的身体烫得吓人，应是过高的体温让他感觉周身寒冷，他本能地往身边唯一的热源身上靠了过去。  
　　  
　　然而这对贝吉塔来说却如炼狱般的考验，他不仅要抵抗着少年给他带来的吸引力，还要忍受他本就不喜欢的肢体接触。无数次的阻拦被卡卡无意识的无赖破解后，男人终于放弃了，任由少年靠在自己的怀里。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔无奈地长叹一声，伸手抹去卡卡头顶上的汗水。少年紧皱着眉，他显得很辛苦，亦或是做着什么可怕的噩梦。甜腻的气息波浪般向贝吉塔袭来，他努力地平复自己的呼吸，闭上双眼抵抗着本能所带来的冲动，他并不想再与其他赛亚人有任何瓜葛。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔…”  
　　  
　　少年缓缓睁开了双眼，贝吉塔无法确认他是不是恢复了意识，伸手在对方的眼前晃了晃。对方没有任何反应，只是机械地睁着眼，寻找着什么。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你去哪儿了？”卡卡罗特呼唤着，“贝吉塔……”  
　　  
　　男人无意去回应少年的呼唤，他紧握着少年的双手，阻止他胡乱地在空气中挥舞。  
　　  
　　“你去哪儿了！”少年的声音越来越高，竭力想挣脱男人的掌控，“你别想再把我丢下！”  
　　  
　　“我还真想现在就把你一个人丢在这里。”贝吉塔冷笑，自言自语道。  
　　  
　　“你别想再独自一个人……独自一个人去战斗……”  
　　  
　　少年突然不再挣扎，再次陷入了昏睡。他像一个初生的婴儿般靠在男人的怀里，平稳地呼吸着。  
　　  
　　那拥有致命吸引力的气息正在一波一波的消退，而少年的呼吸却像拍打在巨石上的波浪一样，触碰着男人的并不存在的心。  
　　  
　　“该死。”贝吉塔低声咒骂道。  
　　  
　　不行，一定要让这家伙赶紧醒过来。男人咬了咬牙，将少年放倒在床上，不停地摇晃着对方。  
　　  
　　这一次卡卡罗特醒了。  
　　  
　　与其说是醒了，不如说是在醉酒期间短暂地恢复了意识。少年微微睁大了双眼，不解地望着满头大汗的贝吉塔，下意识地伸手去擦拭。  
　　  
　　“别做多余的事情。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔再次甩开了卡卡的手，少年注视着俯看自己的男人，说：“你的味道。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”贝吉塔不解地皱起了眉，“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“你的味道，它在吸引我。”卡卡罗特贪婪地呼吸着，将鼻尖凑近了贝吉塔的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“你胡说什么……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔再次推开了不断靠近的卡卡罗特，却还是被少年抓住了臂膀。  
　　  
　　“它一直在吸引我，我没办法视而不见。”  
　　  
　　少年用力呼吸着，他埋进了男人的颈窝，像吐着信子的蛇一样，贪婪地享受着。他感觉男人的身体随着他的动作渐渐僵硬，渐渐不再拒绝他的靠近。很快，少年觉得他无法满足于呼吸，满足于舔舐，张开嘴啃咬了起来。  
　　  
　　“你知道你在干什么吗？”已经不再推开卡卡罗特的贝吉塔沉重地呼吸着，少年的行为强烈的冲击着他最后的理性，他一把将少年按回床上，做着最后挣扎。  
　　  
　　“你知道你现在所做的选择，将会意味着什么吗？”  
　　  
　　卡卡罗特没有回答，他只是继续着自己靠近，呼吸，舔舐直至啃咬的动作。他紧紧地抱住怀里的男人，恨不得将对方吃进腹中，他恨不得与这个对他有着致命吸引力的男人合为一体。他已经彻底地醒过来了，也彻底地明白了，他到底想在贝吉塔身上得到什么，他到底想给予对方什么。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔……”  
　　  
　　“你会后悔的。”贝吉塔闭上了双眼，“你只是输给了本能。”  
　　  
　　


	2. Bread And Maiden

　　  
　　1  
　　  
　　夜幕降临，星星点点的灯火取代了夺目的阳光，照亮了依旧人声鼎沸的诺格瑞姆。拉蒂兹裹紧了身上的长袍，焦急地穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人群之中。不远处达列斯不紧不慢地跟随其后，与他的同伴在人流中保持着一定的距离。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹才从醉酒的晕眩中醒来，此刻的他依然头重脚轻，步伐也显得十分沉重。离他得知贝吉塔和卡卡罗特的出现在十字路口酒吧的时间已经过去了许久，他并不确定贝吉塔是否会选择留在十字路口过夜。  
　　  
　　“亲爱的，你不觉得你太紧张了吗？”  
　　  
　　达列斯不知何时凑到了拉蒂兹的身后，长发男人皱了皱眉，低声抱怨了起来。  
　　  
　　“如果不是你故意拖延时间，我早就能和他们汇合了。”  
　　  
　　“我可没有逼着你喝下那杯烈酒。”达列斯说着轻笑了一声，“相反我还劝过你不要太逞强。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹尴尬地沉默了，的确是他自己喝下了达列斯本想拿走的烈酒。也许是因为先前离队的懊恼，马上要再次面对贝吉塔的拉蒂兹有些不安，为了缓解紧张的情绪才选择喝下烈酒。可他并没有想到，这杯不起眼的酒让他酩酊大醉。等他醒来之时，月亮已然升起。  
　　  
　　“总之，我希望我能赶在他们离开十字路口之前找到他们。”拉蒂兹说着紧急避让迎面而来的矮人队伍，以他的身高要发现他们是有些困难，好在达列斯及时拽了他一把。  
　　  
　　“找到你的弟弟不是什么大问题，但是找到那位王子殿下可能要费一番周折。”  
　　  
　　“为什么这么说？”  
　　  
　　达列斯没有回答，只是将手搭在同伴的肩膀上，顺着人流继续向前。他们穿过了最后一条狭窄的小巷，诺格瑞姆最大的招牌正在他们的头顶上，在火光的映衬下若隐若现。  
　　  
　　“我实在是想不明白，狼人居然也会选择开酒吧，这比矮人不喜欢金子还少见。”达列斯随意调侃了几句，拍了拍拉蒂兹的肩膀将他推向了酒吧大门，“如果你找不到他们，你可以去吧台找他们的狼人老板，他应该——认得你。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹疑惑地挑起了眉，正要开口便被达列斯拦下。  
　　  
　　“我想那位王子殿下此刻一点都不想见到我。别担心，我会和你继续保持联络的。”黑皮男人微微眯起双眼，突然压低声音问道，“对了亲爱的，你知道女巫的心脏是什么颜色的吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“和她的眼睛的颜色一样。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹不解地转过身想要继续询问，却发现达列斯早已隐没在黑夜的人群之中，再也寻不到他的踪影。长发男人摇了摇头，决定不再去理会达列斯意义不明的话语。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹长叹了一口气，推开了十字路口酒吧的大门。出乎他意料的是，一向吵闹的酒吧此刻却相当安静。不远处一座临时搭起的小舞台上，金发的少女正弹奏着维埃勒琴，吟唱着不知名的歌谣。  
　　  
　　似乎是被歌谣的哀伤所感染，往日浮躁的亡命之徒只是凝望着舞台上美丽的身影，偶尔举杯或低声交谈。而此刻拉蒂兹无心去欣赏这首动听的叙事诗，他环视四周没有找到熟悉的身影，便向吧台的侍从打听。  
　　  
　　“请问……”拉蒂兹顿了顿，“这几天有没有赛亚人来过这里？”  
　　  
　　“赛亚人？这还真是难得一见啊。”正陶醉在游吟诗人动听曲调里的侍从不耐烦地耸了耸肩，“每天都有成千上万的人来这里，即便是有，我也记不住。”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔来过吗？”拉蒂兹压低声音道。  
　　  
　　侍从立即脸色大变，拉蒂兹从他的脸上读到了恐惧。  
　　  
　　“别这么大声说他的名字。”侍从后退了一步，“你还是去问别人吧，我什么都不知道。”  
　　  
　　“除了我之外还有人打听过吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然有，不过你想知道他们最后都怎么样了吗？”  
　　  
　　一个高大的身影出现在了长发男人的身后，拉蒂兹嗅到了一股属于野兽的腥臭气息。他暗暗将手放在藏于腰间的剑柄上，随时准备发起进攻。  
　　  
　　“我劝你不要轻举妄动，这是我的地盘。”  
　　  
　　狼人的手重重地拍在了拉蒂兹的肩膀上，拉蒂兹抿紧了嘴唇，额头上满是冷汗。  
　　  
　　“但是你也不用这么紧张，拉蒂兹。”  
　　  
　　听到对方唤出自己的名字，拉蒂兹吃惊地睁大了双眼，待他转过身来看清狼人的脸时，便被对方一把搂住了肩膀，热情地问候起来。  
　　  
　　“难以置信，居然一天能见到两个老朋友。让我猜猜，你是偶尔路过还是跟着某人一路找来的？”  
　　  
　　“哦，威尔。”拉蒂兹的脸上浮起一丝笑容，“你居然就是十字路口酒吧的老板。”  
　　  
　　回忆一下涌上了拉蒂兹的心头，没想到当年自己与贝吉塔王子儿时在王都郊外遇到的那个狼人会在这里出现。老友相聚让拉蒂兹原本绷紧的神经得到了一定的舒缓，与威尔互相问候了一番后便随着对方落座在吧台上。  
　　  
　　“巴达克把我赶走之后，我一路向西来到了这里。没想到吧，我开了一个酒吧。”  
　　  
　　威尔招呼酒保拿来了几杯斟满的啤酒，拉蒂兹犹豫了片刻，还是接过了酒杯。  
　　  
　　“他是不该赶你走，只是当时王子殿下受了那么严重的伤，他应该是迁怒于你…”拉蒂兹说。  
　　  
　　“无所谓，反正我也不太喜欢他。”威尔说着又饮尽了一杯，“不过他现在已经离开了，说实话，我一直十分佩服他，各种意义上的。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹皱了皱眉，问：“所以，贝吉塔王子来过？他还在这里吗？”  
　　  
　　“你说贝吉塔，刚入夜的时候他就被带走了，短时间内不会回来。”  
　　  
　　“带走了？！”拉蒂兹一下站了起来。“是谁？带他去哪儿了？”  
　　  
　　“放心他很安全，带走他的是莱丁的人马，区区几杆火枪和长剑不会对他造成什么威胁。再说这里不仅是我的地盘，也是他的领地。除了奈法利安，没人奈何得了他。”  
　　  
　　威尔的样子不像撒谎，然而这依旧无法消除拉蒂兹的忧虑。他将面前的啤酒推到一边，压低声音问：“殿下有和你说过，他为什么要到诺格瑞姆来吗？”  
　　  
　　“老样子，一句话都不愿意多说。倒是他带来的那个小朋友，贝吉塔对他说的话远远比我要多。”  
　　  
　　“那是我弟弟，卡卡罗特。”拉蒂兹苦笑道，“他现在在哪？”  
　　  
　　“就在楼上，傍晚的时候闹腾了一阵，现在应该还躺在床上。”  
　　  
　　“发生了什么？”  
　　  
　　面对拉蒂兹的追问，威尔显得有些犹豫，但他还是把傍晚发生的骚乱一五一十地告诉了拉蒂兹。拉蒂兹的表情变得难堪起来，他长叹了一口气，替自己的弟弟向威尔道歉。  
　　  
　　“这种骚乱在这里简直是家常便饭，不多他一个。”威尔摆了摆手，“不过你实话告诉我，你弟弟真的不是贝吉塔的新伴侣？”  
　　  
　　“为什么这么问？”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔用你们的方式宣告了他对你弟弟的所有权，据我对你们赛亚人的了解，这不太合常理。”  
　　  
　　“我知道的并不比你多。”拉蒂兹摇了摇头，“我会尽快带他去安全的地方，趁他还没有引来太多的猎食者。”  
　　  
　　威尔点了点头，指了指二层最右侧的房间。  
　　  
　　“房门没有锁，不过也没人敢进去。哦对了……”威尔突然压低了声音，“贝吉塔临走前嘱咐我把这个交给能够信任的人，说实话我不太信任楼上的那个小朋友。”  
　　  
　　狼人说着将一把铜制钥匙塞在了拉蒂兹的手心里，拉蒂兹点了点头，压低了兜帽便向楼上走去。  
　　  
　　在贝吉塔王子出现在地下城之前，传闻他一直在诺格瑞姆活动，可能早就和威尔有所接触。那么这把钥匙又是什么呢——拉蒂兹决定暂且不去想这些事情，他将钥匙收进里层口袋，打开了最右侧房间的门。  
　　  
　　房内一片狼藉。  
　　  
　　窗门打开，桌椅倒伏，为数不多的装饰品也都滚落在地面上。凌乱的床铺之上，自己的弟弟一动不动地仰躺在床上，他的斗篷被丢在床沿上，上衣的领口敞开着，用一条薄薄的床单简单地盖着。  
　　  
　　真的很难相信这个房间里没发生什么。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹不知道自己是抱着何种心情走向自己的弟弟，他用力拍了拍卡卡的脸，轻声呼唤。  
　　  
　　“醒醒，弟弟！”  
　　  
　　少年很快就睁开了眼睛，他的身上散发着酒气，和所有酒醒后的人一样显得精神恍惚。  
　　  
　　“谁，谁在敲门？”卡卡罗特嘟囔了几句，挣扎着爬起来，“贝吉塔，你要去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“醒醒，卡卡罗特！是我！”拉蒂兹无奈地摇晃着弟弟，“殿下已经不在这里了。”  
　　  
　　迷迷糊糊的少年突然睁大了眼睛，他醒了过来。意识到原本共处一室的男人不在房内，一下从床上弹跳起来往门口冲去。然而剧烈的头疼让他又跌坐回床上，这才发现叫醒自己的居然是拉蒂兹。  
　　  
　　“哥哥！”卡卡惊喜地大喊道，“你回来了！”  
　　  
　　“是的，我回来了。”拉蒂兹苦笑了一声，扶着自己的弟弟继续说，“你现在清醒了，能告诉我发生了什么事情吗？”  
　　  
　　“发生了什么……”  
　　  
　　卡卡显得十分困惑，但渐渐地他好像想起了什么，脸腾地一下红了起来，又迅速转白。少年抓起手边的衣服和武器就向门外跑，还是被拉蒂兹拦了下来。  
　　  
　　“别拦着我，他们带走了贝吉塔！”  
　　  
　　“威尔——也就是狼人老板，已经告诉我了。是莱丁的军队，以贝吉塔的身手他应该是安全的。”  
　　  
　　“不，不是这样！”少年显得愈发焦急起来，“就是他带着军队上来，还利用我威胁贝吉塔……”  
　　  
　　“你再说一遍？”拉蒂兹不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
　　  
　　“就是那个狼人，他带着军队上来破门而入，也是他打晕了我！”  
　　  
　　“没错，是我。”  
　　  
　　随着一声低沉的咆哮，威尔已经出现在了房间的门口，而他的身后是穿着绣有金色太阳标志制服的莱丁军队。  
　　  
　　“我说过，贝吉塔现在很安全。只要你们也像他一样安分守己，没有人会受到伤害。”  
　　  
　　威尔微微眯起双眼，那双灰色的眸子里深处，闪烁着意义不明的光芒。  
　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　午夜时分，万籁俱寂，而孤独地伫立在诺格瑞姆郊外的莱丁宫殿却灯火通明。这座新建的小型行宫迎来了他的第一个客人——贝吉塔帝国的王子。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔站在宫殿冗长走廊的尽头，他的两侧分别有八名全副武装的人类士兵，将他像囚犯一样围困在走廊中心的华贵地毯上。  
　　  
　　这对贝吉塔来说并没有什么实质上的威胁，反而是留在十字路口的少年，不知他此刻是否醒来。  
　　  
　　他最好不要轻举妄动。贝吉塔想着，暗暗握紧了手中的长剑。  
　　  
　　不知何时，走廊另一端出现了一个身材颀长男人——说他是男人，只是因为以人类的身高，女人很难达到他这样的高度罢了。而他的身段却分外修长，透着一股阴柔之气。  
　　  
　　那人穿着华贵，泛白的头发高高束起，梳成一个十分诡异的发型。他的右手拿着一柄权杖，左手则背在身后，缓缓向男人走来。走到近前，贝吉塔才看清他的脸，皮肤居然是蓝色的。  
　　  
　　“你们这是干什么？”男人责备道，如同他男女莫辨的俊美脸庞，他声音依旧分不清男女，“这是对待客人的方式吗？”  
　　  
　　“报告维斯大人，我们只是奉命行事！”  
　　  
　　“好了，既然已经把贝吉塔殿下请到这里了，都退下吧。”  
　　  
　　说罢，这个被唤作维斯的男人摆了摆手，两排士兵迅速撤退，从侧门离开了。  
　　  
　　“让您久等了，殿下，请跟我来。”  
　　  
　　维斯俯身作了一个邀请的手势，向他来时的方向走去。贝吉塔沉默地跟在这个诡异的男人身后，警惕地打量着眼前的男人。  
　　  
　　“您一定很奇怪，因为我看起来似乎不是人类。”维斯说。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有回应，继续保持沉默。  
　　  
　　维斯笑了笑，继续说道，“这并没有什么好奇怪的，莱丁是一个多种族的国家，人类不过是这个国家人数最多的种族。莱丁同贵国一样，信奉力量，尊强者为王。既然如此，谁来统领这个国家，也不会拘泥于种族关系——毕竟和我们比起来，人类终究还是弱小的——这就是莱丁强大的原因。”  
　　  
　　“我不是来听你炫耀的。”贝吉塔冷冷道。  
　　  
　　“看来您的确是十分不悦。这也难怪，这帮无理的家伙实在是没有理解我的意思，居然用威胁的手段而不是恭恭敬敬地把您请到这里来，您难免会心存芥蒂。不过我向您保证，没有人会威胁到您和您同伴的生命，当然只要您能够和我们达成一致。”  
　　  
　　维斯不紧不慢地说着，停在了走廊尽头的大门前，一改先前的慵懒的语气，压低声音警告。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔殿下，希望您对陛下保持适当的敬畏，这对你我都有好处。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？那我倒要看看他值不值得。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔冷哼一声，他可从未对自己的父王之外的人保持过敬畏。  
　　  
　　“总之，这是我发自内心的忠告。”  
　　  
　　维斯语气愈发严肃，见贝吉塔并不配合自己，一改方才的从容不迫，俯身贴在门上听了起来。很快他的脸色又舒缓了下来，伸手轻轻推开了大门。  
　　  
　　在大门打开之前，贝吉塔设想过众多可能，巨魔？地精？侏儒？甚至是食人魔！他将最坏的可能都想象了一遍，却依然在看到莱丁国王本尊时大吃一惊。  
　　  
　　金碧辉煌的王座之上，一个小小的紫色身影正蜷缩着身体趴在柔软的坐垫之上。他穿着比维斯更加华贵的长袍，时不时还动一动他那高高竖起的长耳朵。  
　　  
　　这分明就是一只科尼斯雷克斯猫！  
　　  
　　“陛下。”维斯轻声唤了一句，见没有反应便提高声音大吼道，“陛下！！”  
　　  
　　王座上的猫突然浑身一颤，这才缓缓地睁开了双眼，他瞥了一眼台下还处在震惊状态下的贝吉塔，打了一个大大的哈欠。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，平时这个时间我还没有起床。”周身泛紫的科尼斯雷克斯猫说话了，“你就是那位，那位……”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔王子，陛下。”维斯提醒道。  
　　  
　　“哦对，贝吉塔王子。”猫挠了挠头，舒张四肢伸了个懒腰，“我有一项于你于我都十分有利的交易，如果你和我们合作的话——”  
　　  
　　猫陛下再次打了一个哈欠，贝吉塔冷笑了一声，直接转身离开。维斯见状赶忙上前阻止，却被贝吉塔一把推开。  
　　  
　　“拿一只猫来糊弄我？这就是你们的诚意。”贝吉塔讥讽道，径自推开了大门。  
　　  
　　王座上的猫陛下微微眯起了双眼，从王座上缓缓站了起来。  
　　  
　　“从来没有人能在未经我允许的时候从我的面前离开，贝吉塔。”  
　　  
　　自称是比鲁斯的莱丁国王背手而立，此时的他一改先前的懒散状态，金色的猫眼透出一缕轻蔑。  
　　  
　　“是吗？那也从来没有人能够阻止我离开。”  
　　  
　　“哦？希望我能够破这个例。”  
　　  
　　比鲁斯裂开嘴笑了起来，他显然来了兴致。他伸出右手对准了贝吉塔，而在他的手心里有一个小小的金属装置。一旁的维斯认出了那小物件，突然一改先前的从容姿态，大声呼喊。  
　　  
　　“陛下，不能用这个……”  
　　  
　　可以已经来不及了。一道旋风般的冲击波直接冲向了离开的贝吉塔。只见一道强光略过，旋风直接命中了还未来得及回头的贝吉塔身上。华丽的走廊顷刻间灰飞烟灭，比鲁斯微微一笑将手收回，十分惬意地坐回到软垫之上，再次闭上了双眼。  
　　  
　　烟尘遮目，一片迷蒙之中只听到维斯的埋怨声。  
　　  
　　“陛下！你不能这么乱来！”  
　　  
　　“怎么，我只是试试布里夫的新产品。如果他真的有传闻中的那么强大，这根本不可能伤到他。”  
　　  
　　“那可是加强版，陛下！”维斯一边咳嗽着一边挥舞手杖驱散烟尘，“普通情况下就很难有人能够抵挡，更别说……”  
　　  
　　维斯的抱怨声突然停了下来，端坐在王座之上的莱丁国王缓缓睁开了双眼，那个被称为贝吉塔的赛亚人仍在他的面前，毫发无损。  
　　  
　　“这就是你们莱丁人迎接的方式？”贝吉塔放下了手中的预言之剑，却并没有方才那般恼怒。他站在废墟之上，昂起头望着王座上的比鲁斯。  
　　  
　　“是啊，不过粗鲁了点。”莱丁之主轻笑道，“看来现在我们有必要达成一致了。”  
　　  
　　正当贝吉塔与比鲁斯的密谈正要开始之时，在威尔的监督下，押送拉蒂兹和卡卡罗特的队伍正往已然成为废墟的行宫进发。  
　　  
　　一路上拉蒂兹一直保持沉默，他非常后悔自己居然因为儿时的一面之交轻信了威尔，并且还连累了弟弟。尽管卡卡罗特一直在强调贝吉塔被带走是他的错，拉蒂兹依旧无法原谅自己。  
　　  
　　他们连续赶了一个多小时的路后，威尔命令队伍在一条小河边停下。而他则走到了双手被反绑在身后的拉蒂兹身旁，示意士兵去一旁休息。  
　　  
　　“威尔大人，我们有任务在身。”  
　　  
　　“我帮你们抓住的人，难道我放他们走吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔不耐烦地咆哮道，威吓之下，士兵只好悻悻离开。借着月光，他看到拉蒂兹正坐在一棵松树下，便靠着另一边坐了下来。  
　　  
　　“嘿，老朋友。”威尔笑道。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹背过身去，不悦地回答：“事到如今，你还想说什么？”  
　　  
　　“我本来就不信任他带来的那个小朋友，那我也没有必要因为他跟莱丁作对，你说呢？”见拉蒂兹没有回话，威尔叹了口气，“这里的下游长满了蔓越莓，小时候常去饱餐一顿，还为此造了间仓库。原本可以带你去看看的，但是钥匙丢了。”  
　　  
　　“钥匙……”  
　　  
　　“是啊，钥匙丢了。前几天去的时候发现被人霸占了，现在去他说不定还会去那。”  
　　  
　　虽然威尔的话听起来前言不搭后语，但拉蒂兹已经明白了。  
　　  
　　“威尔。”拉蒂兹压低声音问，“那人在哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“他目前在郊外的行宫做守卫，跨过这条小河一直往东走，也就是你要去的好地方。”  
　　  
　　“真是幸灾乐祸。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹微微牵动嘴角，他已经用威尔方才丢在地上的匕首将捆绑自己的绳套割开了。正当他准备搜寻弟弟的下落的时候，却发现卡卡早自己一步挣脱了绳索，沿着小河朝下游一路奔跑。  
　　  
　　几名士兵已经朝着卡卡逃跑的方向追了过去，拉蒂兹正要起身帮助卡卡脱困，被威尔按住了。  
　　  
　　“你的弟弟还真是不一般啊。”狼人咧嘴一笑，“我来引开他们。”  
　　  
　　夜色之中，拉蒂兹急速奔跑着，威尔已经拦住了追逐的士兵将他们引向了错误的方向。而他则跟着卡卡逃跑的路线一路追踪，却发现少年的居然跃入了水中，从此失去了踪迹。  
　　  
　　该死。拉蒂兹低声咒骂了一声，站在溪边犹豫了一会儿，转而向东方进发。  
　　  
　　“你认为如何，贝吉塔王子？”  
　　  
　　比鲁斯悠闲地靠在软垫上，金色眸子注视着贝吉塔的脸。  
　　  
　　“这本就是我准备要做的事情。”贝吉塔不屑地笑道，“但你又为什么要这么做？”  
　　  
　　“为什么？剿灭一个女巫需要什么理由？”  
　　  
　　“如果不说明真实的理由，我不会接受这个提议。”  
　　  
　　莱丁之王的脸色变得愈发阴沉起来，但他依旧还保持着方才的优越态度。  
　　  
　　“可你需要我的帮助，贝吉塔。”  
　　  
　　“实际上，不需要你的帮助我也能做到。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔抱手而立，方才他已经证明了自己的能力。他注视着比鲁斯的那双金色猫眼，摆出了一副毫不妥协的架势。  
　　  
　　“好吧好吧。”莱丁之王放弃了，烦躁地摇晃着尾巴，“她夺走了我一样重要的宝物，这个女表子还施咒让我无法接近她的宫殿，我需要你把它夺回来！”  
　　  
　　“那是什么？”  
　　  
　　“那是……那是我最心爱的……”  
　　  
　　“一颗巨型的红色钻石。”维斯突然插入了对话，而比鲁斯却并没有异议，只是不满地蜷缩在软垫之上。“其实无需劳烦您大驾去找回它，殿下，您只需要引开那个女巫…”  
　　  
　　“你们打算用什么来交换它？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔愈发咄咄逼人起来，被打断维斯面露不悦，转而看向了他的君王。  
　　  
　　“你想要什么，贝吉塔王子。”比鲁斯眯起了双眼，“听说你要向烈焰之龙复仇，复兴你们的帝国？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不置可否，他避开了这个话题。  
　　  
　　“莱丁之王，我希望当我攻打星之时，能得到你的援军支持。”  
　　  
　　比鲁斯沉默了，他注视着台下毫不畏惧地望着自己的帝国王子，安静地思考着。那双金色的眸子不断地颤动着，似乎想从贝吉塔的脸上找出答案。许久之后，莱丁之王起身，背着手走下了王座。  
　　  
　　“没问题，你会得到我的援军。”比鲁斯推开了想要劝阻自己的维斯，来到了贝吉塔的面前，“用我的军队来交换我的宝贝，这很值得。”  
　　  
　　崛起的帝国之王向昔日的帝国王子伸出了手，贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，并没有回应。  
　　  
　　“还有什么疑问？”比鲁斯不满地皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　“我还需要确认一下你能够为我提供的帮助。”  
　　  
　　“哦，这个好办。”比鲁斯拍了拍手，笑容再次回到了他的脸上，“维斯，把我们的王牌飞行员叫醒。”  
　　  
　　“这个时间叫她，她会大发脾气的吧……”  
　　  
　　“你就这么怕一个女人？”莱丁之王不耐烦地摆摆手，“去去去，把她叫醒！”  
　　  
　　维斯的表情显得更加为难，只好匆匆赶往行宫深处。而比鲁斯则回到王座之上，从坐垫下掏出了一副耳塞，塞在了自己的耳朵上，换了一个舒服的姿势躺下。与此同时，在场的其他侍从都纷纷掏出了和比鲁斯一样的耳塞，将自己的耳朵堵上。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不解地环视四周，莫名地感受到了一种危险逼近的感觉。  
　　  
　　“比鲁斯！！”一声震耳欲聋的女人尖叫从行宫深处传来，紧接着是一阵快速的脚步声，女人喊声由远及近，“你竟敢在这种时候把我叫醒！！！！！本小姐的皮肤！！！”  
　　  
　　很快，一个蓝色短发女人推门而入，指着王座上的莱丁之王大声咒骂。  
　　  
　　“睡前我就反复和你确认过！要不是你的要求我怎么可能熬夜到这么晚！现在你又把我叫醒！！作为一国之君你怎么能这么言而无信！”  
　　  
　　蓝发女人应是刚被人从美梦中叫醒，身上只穿着轻薄的睡衣，这让她丰满的胸部呼之欲出。但此时此刻早已无人欣赏她姣好的脸庞与动人的身材，她的尖叫似乎能够划开整座夜空，折磨着在场的所有人——尤其是并没有预防措施的贝吉塔和维斯。  
　　  
　　而早有准备的莱丁之王斜靠在王座之上，懒洋洋地指了指台下皱着眉忍受的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　蓝发女人怒气未消，见比鲁斯将叫醒自己的元凶指了出来，正打算继续呵斥这个打扰自己睡眠的混蛋，突然停了下来——她从未见过眼前的这个人。  
　　  
　　“这家伙是谁？”蓝发少女挑起了眉，音量虽然下降语气依旧不善。  
　　  
　　而此时的贝吉塔也正在发怒的边缘，很不客气的反问：“那你又是谁？”  
　　  
　　“殿下，这位就是今后帮助你剿灭女巫的王牌飞行员布尔玛小姐。”维斯急忙说明。  
　　  
　　“他就是那个王子？”布尔玛叉着腰，绕着贝吉塔走了一圈，又比划了一下彼此的身高，扭头对维斯说，“你没有搞错吧，他真的就是那个贝吉塔王子？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的脸色变得更差了，他极为不友好地瞪着将来合作的对象，一副随时要爆发的模样。  
　　  
　　见传说中的那个王子正看着自己，布尔玛的心情反而是好了一些，她不太喜欢那些在她说话时避开自己视线的男人。若放在平时她或许还会主动向对方示好，但是此刻被吵醒的愤怒盖过了一切，这位大小姐立即指着眼前的男人继续数落起来。  
　　  
　　“好吧，就算你是一个王子！你也不能打扰一位淑女的美容觉，你不知道作为一个淑女是多么需要……”  
　　  
　　终于贝吉塔再也忍无可忍了，他一把抓住布尔玛指向自己的手甩到一旁，大吼道：“闭嘴！”  
　　  
　　“你……你……居然叫我闭嘴……！”  
　　  
　　“有什么不满吗，女人？”  
　　  
　　“你还叫我……”布尔玛的手扬了起来，这个打扰自己睡眠又叫自己的闭嘴的男人此刻正傲慢地瞪着她，她把手举到空中，迟迟没有挥下去。  
　　  
　　“哼，我早晚会让你付出代价的。”  
　　  
　　布尔玛转身跑出了行宫，贝吉塔这才发现对方还赤着脚，却还是一路小跑着消失在夜色之中。  
　　  
　　“看来她对你印象不错。”维斯微笑着补充了一句。  
　　  
　　3  
　　  
　　岸上的脚步声渐渐远去，悟空继续等待了片刻，确认岸上无人后，悄悄地浮出了水面。  
　　  
　　在莱丁的士兵将自己和哥哥捆绑起来之前，他便将随身携带的短匕藏在袖口。原本想等待机会接近哥哥一同逃跑，但此时贝吉塔已经离开十字路口多时，悟空可不想自己真的成为威胁男人的软肋。趁守卫与威尔交谈之际，他便割开了绳索往小河的下游跑去。  
　　  
　　希望哥哥也趁乱逃跑了。少年这样想着向河岸边游去，而就在他准备上岸之时，河岸边的密林深处传来一阵纷乱的脚步声。  
　　  
　　难道是追兵赶回来了？悟空没有多想，急忙潜回了河底。脚步声在河边停了下来，在月光的照射下河面上投射出一个模糊的人影，悟空屏住呼吸注视着河面上的影子。  
　　  
　　对方身形并不高大，似乎也没有携带什么武器，正蹲伏在河边断断续续地说这些什么。  
　　  
　　“真是粗鲁…从来没有…对我这样…”  
　　  
　　听声线似乎还是一个女性，只是隔着水面声音十分模糊，悟空听不清对方究竟在念叨什么。  
　　  
　　“可他真的…要去找…问清楚…”  
　　  
　　觉得对方没有什么威胁，悟空缓缓上浮，渐渐听清了对方的话语。  
　　  
　　“混蛋，结果我现在还迷路了。”跪坐在河边的布尔玛伸手掬起一些清水拍打在她赤裸的脚底上，“早知道就穿着鞋出来了，再起码也得带……”  
　　  
　　还没等布尔玛抱怨完，原本平静的河面突然剧烈波动起来，一个比她高大许多的身影破水而出，湿漉漉地爬上了岸。  
　　  
　　“啊！！！”布尔玛尖叫起来，立即被悟空捂住了嘴。  
　　  
　　“嘘！你会把士兵引来的！”少年紧张地环视四周，做了一个噤声的手势，“放心我不是坏人。”  
　　  
　　借着月光布尔玛看到了对方，那人虽然身材魁梧，但却长着一张少年人的脸。湿漉漉的头发贴在他过分年轻的脸上，显得十分狼狈，这让他看起来的确不像一个坏人。  
　　  
　　布尔玛狐疑地挑起了眉，指了指悟空紧捂着自己嘴的手，悟空急忙松开了。  
　　  
　　“这还差不多。”布尔玛不悦地擦了擦少年溅起的水花，质问道，“害怕士兵？你是逃犯吗？”  
　　  
　　“算是吧。”悟空有些无奈地挠了挠头。  
　　  
　　“那我更要叫他们过来了，士兵！士兵！”  
　　  
　　“不！”悟空连忙再次捂住了布尔玛的嘴，却被后者躲开了。他还好压低声音请求，“求你了，我只是和我的朋友走散了，我现在需要去找他们。”  
　　  
　　“不喊也可以，但是你总得先告诉我你是谁？”  
　　  
　　蓝发女人将双手抱在胸前，以一种不容反抗地态度命令。这倒让悟空想起来他现在要去寻找的那个人，少年叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“我……我是一个赛亚人。”  
　　  
　　“哈，又是一个赛亚人。”布尔玛哀叹者摊开双手。  
　　  
　　“你还遇到过别的赛亚人？”  
　　  
　　“是啊，我刚遇到一个比你还粗鲁的赛亚人，他居然还是一个王子。”  
　　  
　　还没等布尔玛说完，悟空一把抓住了她的手，激动地追问：“你说的是贝吉塔吗！他在哪里？”  
　　  
　　“松开，先松开我。”布尔玛奋力甩开了少年，吃痛地揉着她一天被两个赛亚人抓过的手腕，“你们赛亚人真的是一点礼貌都没有！”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我只是……”  
　　  
　　“行了行了。”布尔玛不耐烦地打断了少年，“看在你稍微知道一些礼数的份上。他就在比鲁斯的行宫里作座上宾，你是他的侍从？”  
　　  
　　“是的，我宣誓过要伴他左右。”  
　　  
　　听罢，布尔玛有些怀疑地上下打量了一下少年。  
　　  
　　“真奇怪，他会需要你这样的骑士？”  
　　  
　　悟空的表情黯淡了下来，这反而让布尔玛感觉不好意思起来，连忙转移了话题。  
　　  
　　“我可以带你去见他，不过在这之前你必须把我送回到诺格瑞姆去。”  
　　  
　　“这……”少年抬起头环视四周，显得十分为难。  
　　  
　　“不行吗？我现在可是唯一能帮你找他的人，再说，难道你要弃一个淑女在森林中不顾？”  
　　  
　　“但是…恐怕我帮不上什么忙。”悟空再次露出了愧疚的表情，“我想我也迷路了。”  
　　  
　　听到这句话，原本已经安静下来的布尔玛再次沮丧地大叫起来。悟空赶紧又捂住了她的嘴。  
　　  
　　“不过一般来说，沿着下游走就能找到村庄。只要找到有人居住的地方，就能回到诺格瑞姆。另外……”少年无奈地叹了口气，“你这样叫喊真的不累吗？”  
　　  
　　蓝发女人终于停止了呼喊，瞪了悟空一眼，起身便要往下游的方向走。脚底的伤口依旧十分疼痛，布尔玛只好踮着脚在枯枝败叶间小心地行走。可没等她走几步，就被少年拦住了，  
　　  
　　“你，你干什么！”布尔玛警惕地捂住了自己的胸口，似乎现在她才意识到自己穿得十分单薄。  
　　  
　　“我看你的脚受伤了，我背着你的话会走得快一些。”悟空的表情显得十分真诚，还将自己的麂皮斗篷解下递给了布尔玛。“把这个穿上吧，虽然不是很干燥，但是至少能保暖。”  
　　  
　　布尔玛将信将疑地接过悟空递给自己的斗篷，应是做过一些处理，这件麂皮斗篷虽然沾着不少水珠，却并没有湿透。她将头蓬盖在自己裸露的肩膀上，的确温暖了许多。  
　　  
　　看来这个赛亚人真的没有歹意。布尔玛长叹一口气，接受了少年的提议。  
　　  
　　在诺格瑞姆长大的布尔玛并不是一个藏于深闺的无知少女，她早就跟随父亲参与过数不清的冒险，却从来没有想过自己居然会和一个赛亚人一起迷路在诺格瑞姆附近的密林之中。她抬头望着密不透风的森林，只有几缕月光从小河上空投射下来，这让他们举步维艰。  
　　  
　　“我真希望我把指南针带出来。”布尔玛懊悔地叹道。  
　　  
　　“指南针，那是什么？”  
　　  
　　“指南针！辨别南北方向的指南针！”吃惊于少年对科技产物的匮乏，布尔玛不禁惊呼起来，“你不会告诉你根本不知道那是什么吧？”  
　　  
　　“我通常通过太阳和星星来辨别方向，只是这片林子太茂密了，只有爬到树顶才能看到星空。”  
　　  
　　真是跟原始人一样。趴在悟空肩膀上的布尔玛叹了口气，拍了拍少年的肩膀。“你叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　“孙悟空。”  
　　  
　　“孙悟空，听起来可不像赛亚人的名字。”  
　　  
　　“我在星长大，这是爷爷给我取的名字。我还有一个赛亚名字，叫卡卡罗特。”  
　　  
　　被星国人养大的赛亚人，听起来真是讽刺。布尔玛挑了挑眉，接着说：“哦，原来是在星长大的赛亚人，你可比那个贝吉塔王子乖多了~听好了，我，布尔玛•布里夫，莱丁国王的首席御用机械师，只要你能帮助我回到诺格瑞姆，我保证不会亏待你。”  
　　  
　　“我只需要找到贝吉塔，还有我的哥哥拉蒂兹。”少年低声回答道。  
　　  
　　“哦，你还有一个哥哥。”蓝发女人似乎想起了什么，问：“等等，你多大了？”  
　　  
　　“37？我记不清了。”  
　　  
　　“37？！你看起来顶多17岁啊！”  
　　  
　　“嘘，拜托你轻一点。”悟空紧张地环视了一下四周，急忙加快了步伐，“贝吉塔说过，对赛亚人来说我确实成年不久。”  
　　  
　　“难怪你就这样对一个陌生人敞开心扉，轻信陌生人可是很危险的，孩子。”  
　　  
　　“我并不是轻信陌生人，只是你看起来并没有威胁啊。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么能确认我没有威胁？”  
　　  
　　“恩，是气味。”  
　　  
　　“气味？你没跟我开玩笑吧？”布尔玛疑惑地反问道，但少年的话听起来并不像撒谎，  
　　  
　　“也可以说是直觉吧。我从小就跟着爷爷在山林里打猎，不知什么时候开始我就能分辨出不同生物的气味的变化。如果对方对我抱有敌意的话，我能够感受到。起码在你身上我闻不到任何敌意。”  
　　  
　　“万一我喷的是香水呢？”  
　　  
　　“香水？那是什么？”  
　　  
　　“……你真的是没有常识啊！就是那种……”布尔玛感觉自己就是在跟一个史前生物交流，“算了，那你说说那位贝吉塔王子身上是什么味道？”  
　　  
　　悟空沉默了，他似乎在努力寻找词汇来描述这种感觉，许久没有说话。正当布尔玛想要放弃这个话题之时，少年开口了。  
　　  
　　“这很难形容，像是某种草叶的味道，又像是太阳的味道，又像月亮的味道，偶尔也有猛兽的腥臭，但一些时候又像甜腻的花香，类似夜间盛开的曼陀罗，有时候十分刺鼻让人难以呼吸，有时候又让人晕眩却会沉浸在其中。”悟空顿了顿，抬头望向了闪烁的星空，“实际上，我觉得他像星星一样，美丽又遥远，但这不是一种气味。”  
　　  
　　布尔玛一时不知道如何回应，她趴在少年的肩头，少年的体温透过背部传到她的身上，布尔玛似乎听到了他那渐渐加速的心跳声。  
　　  
　　“……你一定是爱上他了。”布尔玛说，她开始有些可怜这个少年。  
　　  
　　“我也这么觉得。”悟空并没有否认。  
　　  
　　“果然你们真的如传闻中一样无视性别……”蓝发女人长叹了一口气，“所以你告诉他了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我很早以前就已经告诉过他了。”  
　　  
　　“我是说，直截了当地，告诉他，你爱他。”  
　　  
　　“我想他很明白，所以他数次回答过我了，那只是一种本能。”  
　　  
　　悟空的回答没有任何情绪，仿佛在说一件稀松平常的事实。这让布尔玛更加为他感到难过，虽然她没理由去同情一个萍水相逢的陌生人，这让她回忆起年轻时的一些恋爱往事。  
　　  
　　“我猜你一定没有直接对那家伙说过，他看起来就像那种……”布尔玛皱着眉思考了片刻，继续说，“那种无视别人意见一意孤行的家伙，如果你不直接说出来，恐怕他会无视你一辈子。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，你的印象倒是很准确。”悟空笑着回答道，突然他眼前一亮，指向了前方树丛，“看，那有一座小屋！”  
　　  
　　仿佛在沙漠中寻到一眼清泉一般，这座小屋对他们来说简直像救命稻草一样的存在。布尔玛从少年的肩头跃下，拨开灌木丛走向这座小木屋。  
　　  
　　“帮我折一点那边的藤蔓。”  
　　  
　　说完，布尔玛便蹲下来观察这把铜制的大锁。所幸这是一把十分常见的锁，没有任何复杂的机械结构。她松了一口气，接过少年递来藤蔓，对折后插入了锁孔。  
　　  
　　啪嗒一声，锁被打开了。  
　　  
　　“你还会开锁？”悟空惊讶地看着欢快地推门而入的布尔玛。  
　　  
　　“那当然，我可是诺格瑞姆所有机械师的女神。”蓝发女人说着将垂在耳畔的碎发撩到耳后，对少年微微一笑，一脚踏入房间。  
　　  
　　只听咔嚓一声，黑暗之中似乎有什么机关被启动了。布尔玛顿时感到头顶上有阵阵风声，急忙往后一退，一块巨石就砸在她刚才所站的地方。  
　　  
　　“等等，让我来。”  
　　  
　　悟空将惊魂未定的布尔玛往身后一推，捡了一根树枝往屋内试探了一番，很快便听到了大量机关启动的声音，随之而来的是各种铁器碰撞声和重物落下的响声。等到一切都恢复了平静，少年在点起火把进入了小屋。  
　　  
　　待他们点起小屋中的灯盏后，才发现这间小木屋里布满了机关。从窗口的兽夹一直到天窗下的大网，这座小屋简直是全副武装。而屋内摆放的东西更加让他们吃惊，居然是在诺格瑞姆都很难买到的精良盔甲与武器，角落里还存放着大量的干粮。  
　　  
　　“天呐。这是什么鬼地方？”布尔玛后怕地看着满地的狼藉，“一个伐木人怎会需要这种防护！”  
　　  
　　“其实只是一些防止野兽入侵的陷阱，还好你没有踩到大门口的那个铁夹。”悟空环视着四周，露出了近乎崇拜的表情，“布下这些机关的人是个天才，虽然对于普通的野兽来说有点小题大做了。”  
　　  
　　“哼，这有什么。”蓝发女人不满地撇撇嘴，“有这个能力布下这些陷阱，为什么不改造一下门口的那把锁。快看，那面墙上的是什么？”  
　　  
　　布尔玛说着往房间的深处走去，在火光的照耀下，她看到了一面挂满了布匹的陈列墙。走近了才发现，那不是普通的布匹，而是红蓝两边的披风。大部分的披风只是积累的一些尘埃，拍打一下便能焕然一新，只有一面披风显得十分破旧，尾部还有部分烧焦的痕迹。  
　　  
　　“我好像在哪见过这个……”布尔玛喃喃道。  
　　  
　　悟空循声而至，他一眼认出了那是披风的主人，脸上露出了喜悦的笑容。  
　　  
　　“我找到了！贝吉塔曾和我提过这里，他原本让我在这里等他。”  
　　  
　　“什么，你说这是那个粗鲁的赛亚王子的秘密基地？”  
　　  
　　“太好了，这样我应该就能找到贝吉塔了。”  
　　  
　　悟空显然无视了布尔玛的话，好像发现了宝藏一样兴奋地来回走动。蓝发女人只好找了一块干净的干草地坐下，裹紧了身上的麂皮披风。当她以为自己又被无礼地无视的时候，少年突然在她身边坐下，将一块干瘪的面包递给自己。  
　　  
　　原来他是去找食物了。布尔玛忍不住露出了笑容，还真是个懂事的孩子。  
　　  
　　“就在这休息一晚吧，等天亮之后再找回到诺格瑞姆的路。”少年说。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，悟空。”布尔玛说着将面包掰成了两半，“等我回到诺格瑞姆，我……”  
　　  
　　那个名叫孙悟空的少年已经睡着了，他正靠在一个木头架子旁，发出均匀的呼吸声。  
　　  
　　睡得像个孩子一样。布尔玛忍不住摸了摸悟空的头，将半块面包放在少年的身边。  
　　  
　　4  
　　  
　　天已经快亮了，拉蒂兹依旧将自己隐藏在密林之中。  
　　  
　　依照威尔的指示的方向一路向前，拉蒂兹很快就发现了郊外的那座行宫。然而此时的行宫已经支离破碎，尽管十分担忧贝吉塔的安危，他仍不能贸然前进。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹在森林边界的灌木丛里等待了许久，见到一个穿着清凉的女人从行宫中跑了出来，进入了他所处的那片密林。他不禁感到十分疑惑，在这样的时间地点居然会有女人在野外独自奔跑，太不符合常理了。  
　　  
　　这让拉蒂兹想起了不知在密林何处的弟弟。他没有继续追踪弟弟的踪迹，但他依旧担心卡卡会不会在密林之中遇到危险。只是他相信卡卡在野外生存的能力，相反贝吉塔这一边更让他担心。  
　　  
　　就在拉蒂兹按捺不住想要前往行宫之时，一队人马从废墟之中走了出来。那是两排全副武装的莱丁士兵，队伍中间有相当大的空隙，似乎是在护送着什么大人物。  
　　  
　　“到这里就可以了。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的声音从队伍中传来，拉蒂兹不禁松了一口气。至少他现在没有事。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔殿下，我们的任务是护送您回十字路口酒吧。如果出了什么差错，陛下会怪罪我们的。”  
　　  
　　“少废话，现在就给我滚。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹听到了拔剑的声音，莱丁的士兵们纷纷后退，在贝吉塔的呵斥声中迅速离开了。  
　　  
　　夜色之中的旷野上没有其他人迹，贝吉塔的身影显得十分醒目。贝吉塔将手中的长剑收起，径直向他的方向走来。这让拉蒂兹慌了神，他连忙猫腰往后退去，却早一步被贝吉塔一声呵止了。  
　　  
　　“站住！”昔日的帝国王子在原地站定，厉声道，“你要去哪里，拉蒂兹？”  
　　  
　　他早就发现我了。拉蒂兹懊悔地咬了咬牙，缓缓起身转向了贝吉塔，一时不知道该说什么。而贝吉塔没有多说什么，他只是径直越过拉蒂兹向密林深处走去。拉蒂兹只好跟在贝吉塔的身后。  
　　  
　　“殿下，我……”  
　　  
　　“达列斯呢，他没有跟着你过来？”贝吉塔打断了他的话。  
　　  
　　“没有，我跟他……”  
　　  
　　“你找到卡卡了吗？”  
　　  
　　“找到了，但是…”  
　　  
　　“但是什么？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔问，听得出来他十分紧张。拉蒂兹立即将去十字路口后发生的事一五一十地告诉了对方。  
　　  
　　“而你不应该把他一个人丢在密林里。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不安地皱了皱眉，随即加快了步伐，拉蒂兹急忙紧随其后。  
　　  
　　“当时我们也是担心殿下被莱丁军队带走会有什么差池，才急于逃跑来寻找你。”  
　　  
　　“我已经跟莱丁国王达成了一致，他将协助我从女巫那里取回我的心脏。”  
　　  
　　“取回心脏！”拉蒂兹惊呼道，“你是说龙降之日你被奈法利安取走的心脏。”  
　　  
　　“没错，具体的事情稍后再谈，现在先找到你的弟弟。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔显得比先前还要焦躁不安，拉蒂兹猜测，在他离开的那段时间里一定发生了什么关键性的事情。但他也不能冒昧地追问下去，只好安抚道：“卡卡的野外生存能力并不比我们差，我想我们能很快找到他。”  
　　  
　　“不，现在不一样了。”贝吉塔头也不回地说，“我们需要优先保护他，快跟上！”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹点了点头，他没有追问下去，只是安静地跟随在贝吉塔身后，原本以为贝吉塔会向自己解释优先保护卡卡罗特的原因，打这一路对方没有说一句话。  
　　  
　　他们沿着河畔一路向下游进发，很快发现了卡卡罗特上岸的痕迹。然而翻开杂乱的草叶，却出现了另一个人的脚印，贝吉塔不禁皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　“你在那边等我的时候，有没有看到别的人进入密林。”  
　　  
　　“有，一个女人。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的表情一僵，眉头皱得更紧了。但他并没有多说什么，只是顺着两个人的脚印继续向前。几米之后两个人的脚印又变成了少年一人的，步伐也沉重了许多。  
　　  
　　“你能给我描述一下那个女人的特征吗？”贝吉塔问。  
　　  
　　“是个人类，短发，从莱丁国王的行宫出来，而且身上穿得有点……”  
　　  
　　“行了，我知道了。”贝吉塔打断了拉蒂兹的话，他已经知道这个女人是谁了。  
　　  
　　“我想她对卡卡不会有什么威胁。”拉蒂兹说。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有回答，起身继续沿着卡卡罗特的脚印向前。拉蒂兹顿了顿，鼓起勇气继续说，“殿下，我很抱歉之前我的决定，那时的我……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔停下了脚步，停顿了片刻之后，转身回望注视着自己的拉蒂兹。  
　　  
　　“我曾经也起誓，将至死伴殿下左右。”  
　　  
　　“可惜你已经被你父亲撤职了。”贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，“你并不适合做这样的事情。”  
　　  
　　“的确如此，但这并不影响履行ArctiumLappa的誓言。”拉蒂兹笑着答道，那是属于他们的儿时回忆，“我不仅是一个宣誓效忠的骑士，我也是一个忠实的朋友。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有回应，他一语不发地望着远方不知在思考什么。正当拉蒂兹想打破这场沉默时，对方先开口了。  
　　  
　　“我并不在乎你之前说过什么，也不关心你离开的这段时间发生过什么。”  
　　  
　　男人的声音没有太多的起伏，他把手放在长剑的剑柄上，似乎只是在进行一场稀松平常的对话。  
　　  
　　“如果你决定回到我身边，我也会向你保证，接下来的旅程我也不会对你有所隐瞒。”仿佛是早已下定了决心，贝吉塔向重新回到自己身边的拉蒂兹伸出了手，“作为一个忠实的朋友。”  
　　  
　　“这是我的荣幸，殿下。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹十分感激地握住了贝吉塔的手，他感觉到对方也十分有力地回握了自己。  
　　  
　　“很高兴你能回来，我的挚友。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔轻笑道，转身指向了卡卡脚印延伸的方向，不远处的密林间隐约闪烁着一点灯火。  
　　  
　　“他已经抵达了木屋了吗，真没想到。”拉蒂兹说，“威尔应该把钥匙交给他。”  
　　  
　　“我本来也没打算把要是给他。”贝吉塔冷哼了一声，“我想卡卡现在应该安全了，只是他可能跟别人在一起——看来我得在抵达木屋之前和你谈这个问题。”  
　　  
　　男人的表情突然变得严肃了起来，他停顿了片刻，压低声音问：“关于龙之心，你知道多少？”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹一惊，急忙回答：“仅限于大学士图书馆里的几本古迹，没有人知道那到底是什么。”  
　　  
　　“我跟卡卡已经把他取出来了。”  
　　  
　　说着贝吉塔从一个包裹里里取出了一个细心包扎保护的圆形物体，递给了拉蒂兹。  
　　  
　　“天呐！居然是一颗蛋！”拉蒂兹惊讶地睁大了双眼，颤抖着结果贝吉塔递给他的宝物，“他不会是…”  
　　  
　　“没错，这还是一颗龙蛋。在这之前他还是一颗长满龙鳞的蛋。”  
　　  
　　“那么它现在为什么……”  
　　  
　　“机缘巧合，他沾上了卡卡罗特和我的血。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔别过脸去，他十分后悔在地下山洞里发生的事情。拉蒂兹却没有立刻作出回应，他仔细端详着这颗已经开始孵育的龙蛋，问：“殿下，你确定你们的血都沾上了吗？”  
　　  
　　“不确定。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹沉默了一会儿，将龙蛋小心翼翼地还给了贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　“殿下。虽然我并不知道龙之心是什么，但是关于龙蛋的记载却有很多。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑了挑眉，示意他继续说下去。  
　　  
　　“黑龙之灾之后，这世上应已经没有龙蛋的存在了——但是如果有的话，也只有上古血脉的继承人的血才有可能让它开始孵化，上古时代的龙族都是以继承者的方式进行繁衍，而且未曾出现过两种血脉的交融。”拉蒂兹说着望向了贝吉塔手中的蛋，“所以我才会问，是不是真的确定沾上你们两人的血才褪去龙鳞。如果按照记载，他只接受了你们其中一个人的血液。”  
　　  
　　“他显然接受了卡卡罗特的血液。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔将龙蛋收回了包裹，握紧了腰间的长剑。  
　　  
　　“我和卡卡看到了叹息之塔上的幻象，所以我判断当年父亲取出的龙蛋就是我。然而我逐渐意识到卡卡罗特才是关键。”贝吉塔抬头望着不远处不断的晃动的光点，“他太弱小了，根本达不到同龄赛亚人应有的水平。但如果他是上古血脉的话，那么他的成年期远远比我们要靠后……”  
　　  
　　“可是卡卡绝对是爸爸——我的父亲巴达克的继承者，ArctiumLappa家族在黑龙覆灭之后才渐渐兴起，与黑龙之族并没有直接的血缘关系。”  
　　  
　　“那么你的母亲呢？”贝吉塔追问道。  
　　  
　　“我的母亲生下我后便去世了，她也不是卡卡的生身母亲。而且即便她是，也不能解释卡卡的血脉问题。”  
　　  
　　“那么你认为这到底是为什么？”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹摇摇头，发出了一声叹息。“抱歉，我无法解释这些，殿下。”  
　　  
　　“如果卡卡的这些表现的确是黑龙血脉继承者的迹象，那么预言中所说的……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔突然顿住了，他回忆起先前经历过的一切，Vegeta与ArctiumLappa两族血脉的联系，梦境之龙建造的地下宫殿，那句少年读出精灵语，奈法利安的出现，还有他手中的预言之剑。突然间他想到了一种可能性，一种充满希望又令人万分恐惧的可能性。  
　　  
　　“殿下，你在想什么？”拉蒂兹问。  
　　  
　　“只是一些陈年往事。”贝吉塔回答，“先去把那乱跑的家伙找回来。”说着他转身向卡卡所在的木屋方向走去，不再对拉蒂兹说一句话。  
　　  
　　这一次，他还是决定向他的挚友隐瞒这件事。  
　　  
　　5  
　　  
　　布尔玛在一阵鸟鸣声中醒来，身边的少年依旧在睡梦之中。窗外的天空已经微微泛白，她揉了揉酸涩的双眼，伸了个懒腰。而在她抬头之时看到一只渡鸦停在头顶的悬梁上，正用漆黑的双眼注视着他们。  
　　  
　　布尔玛不禁打了个寒战，在诺格瑞姆见到渡鸦这可不是什么好兆头。她随手捡了一根长柄武器，试图驱赶这不知从何处进入房间的不速之客。  
　　  
　　而这只不请自来的鸟儿也没有坐以待毙，飞到了更高的房梁之上，发出了一声难听的叫声。  
　　  
　　“好吧。”布尔玛把武器丢在一旁，从墙上取下了一柄弓箭，“尝尝这个吧，小家伙。”  
　　  
　　蓝发女人微微眯起双眼，对准渡鸦射出了一箭，正中黑色鸟儿的颈项。还未等她拍手称快，那中箭的鸟儿发出了一声高亢的鸣叫，凭空消失了。  
　　  
　　消失了？！布尔玛睁大了双眼，正想确认这是否是自己的错觉，突然感到有人在拉扯她的裙角。  
　　  
　　“布尔玛……？”  
　　  
　　被鸟鸣声惊醒的少年依旧睡眼惺忪，迷迷糊糊地想要抓住身旁的木架起身。他却错把女人的裙角当作了支撑物，一把拽了下来。  
　　  
　　“臭小子！你干什么！”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，布尔玛的巴掌已经落在了悟空的左脸上。少年吃痛地揉着脸，这才发现自己方才把蓝发女人睡裙颈带拽断了。而受害者正双手护着重点部位，羞愤地瞪着自己。  
　　  
　　“我我我，我不是故意…嗷！”  
　　  
　　悟空的右脸又挨了一巴掌，他忍着疼痛的泪水，门外传来一阵脚步声。  
　　  
　　“卡卡，你在里面吗？”  
　　  
　　那是哥哥的声音！悟空正想应答，被布尔玛一拳砸在脑袋上。  
　　  
　　“快给我找件衣服！”  
　　  
　　布尔玛将声音压到最低，示意少年去把挂在内墙的披风递给自己。悟空正要起身，门外传来了另一个人的声音。  
　　  
　　“卡卡罗特，你在里面做什么？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔略显不悦的声音在门口响起，随后便听到木屋的大门吱呀一声向里打开了。布尔玛与悟空对视了一秒钟，不约而同地都伸手堵住了大门。  
　　  
　　察觉到推门受到了阻力，贝吉塔不耐烦地加大的了力道，木门应声倒地。  
　　  
　　这下完了。此时的布尔玛和悟空心里都冒出了同样的话，破门而入的帝国王子扫视了一下房内的情况，无视了眼前诡异的两人一般，径直越过了他们走进了里屋。  
　　  
　　“我的天呐，你们这是在…”随后而至的拉蒂兹简直不知道作何表情，他将跌坐在地上的少年拉到一旁，与紧紧抓着披风蔽体的布尔玛拉开了距离。  
　　  
　　“只是一场意外！”悟空焦急地解释道，反而让布尔玛不满起来。  
　　  
　　“意外？我看你是故意……”  
　　  
　　“都闭嘴。”贝吉塔厉声呵道，转向了一旁又羞又恼的布尔玛，“女人，你怎么会在这里？”  
　　  
　　“还，还不是因为你！不然我怎么会在这种满地蛇虫的地方和这个小色胚在一起。”  
　　  
　　布尔玛说着指向了下意识捂着眼睛的少年，后者一副百口莫辩的窘迫模样。  
　　  
　　“不是你们想的那样的……”  
　　  
　　“我不想听你解释。”贝吉塔说着挡在了布尔玛的面前，语气极为不善，“这不是你该来的地方，把不属于你的东西放回去，现在给我出去。”  
　　  
　　“不行！”蓝发女人尖叫着，再次裹紧了身上的披风。  
　　  
　　布尔玛咬紧了下唇，屋子里现在有三个男人，并且还是强壮的赛亚人。尽管她觉得那三人应该都对她没有兴趣，然而本能的恐惧依旧让她不住地颤抖起来。然而作为诺格瑞姆的首席机械师，她才不想在这些粗鲁的男人面前露怯。  
　　  
　　“我，我现在不能这样出去。”布尔玛提高了声音，让自己显得更加有气势一些，“不管怎么样，我现在没办法一个人回去，你们必须护送我到诺格瑞姆。”  
　　  
　　“护送你？”贝吉塔冷哼，“你以为你闯入了我的领地还能回去？”  
　　  
　　“你，你们想干什么…”  
　　  
　　布尔玛后退了一步，她真的害怕了。她瞪着贝吉塔显然极不友善的脸，拽紧了手里的披风。而这个男人只是上下打量了她一番，又和他一同来此的另一个赛亚人对视了一眼，便起身向她走来。  
　　  
　　“拉蒂兹，你待在这里看好卡卡。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔低声嘱咐了一句，拽起布尔玛的胳膊往外走。  
　　  
　　“干什么！放开我！”  
　　  
　　“我把你送到最近的村庄，会有人送你回去。”  
　　  
　　布尔玛一脸不情愿地摇头，挣开贝吉塔的束缚，指向正在收拾掉落在地面上的杂物的拉蒂兹。  
　　  
　　“不，我要这家伙送我回去。”  
　　  
　　“我？”拉蒂兹疑惑地抬起了头。  
　　  
　　“他看起来比较……比较和善！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔冷哼一声，握着剑柄的右手青筋暴起。显然他已经达到了忍耐的极限，再也不想说任何废话，一把将布尔玛拽出了木屋。蓝发女人跌跌撞撞地跟了出去，本就伤痕累累的赤足接触到锋利的草木碎石，这让她痛苦地皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　“你还真是没有一点绅士风度。”布尔玛忍着委屈的眼泪抱怨道。  
　　  
　　“对一个深夜独自闯入密林的女人，不需要什么风度。”  
　　  
　　“如果不是因为你，我怎么可能大半夜跑出来找……”不知为何蓝发女人没有再说下去，反而转移了话题，“我没有义务告诉你我来森林的理由，但这就是你的责任。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有回应，只是头也不回地在前方开路。身后不断传来女人细碎的呻吟声，他不耐烦地回头，这才发现布尔玛的双脚已经满是鲜血。  
　　  
　　“你……”贝吉塔的脸上难得露出了歉疚之色，“你这副样子是怎么穿过森林的？”  
　　  
　　“总有怜香惜玉的好男人。”布尔玛后退了几步，将围在身上的披风再扎紧了几分，“继续赶路，这点路我能走。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑了挑眉，二话不说便将布尔玛扛在了肩上，被翻了个的蓝发女人惊叫起来，焦急地捂着自己的下身。  
　　  
　　“不需要你好心！……等等！不行不行！这样会走光的！你就不会用常见一点的办法吗！”  
　　  
　　在蓝发女人的强烈抗议下，烦躁不已的帝国王子只好改为双手横抱在了胸前。  
　　  
　　“满意了吗？”男人冷冷道。  
　　  
　　“这还差不多。”满面愁容的布尔玛终于露出了笑容，大方地搂住了贝吉塔的颈项，“反正你们赛亚人对女人没兴趣，不介意吧？”  
　　  
　　“好了闭嘴，我不想再跟你浪费时间。”  
　　  
　　然而蓝发女人肯定不会这样轻易满足，但在这之后无论她怎么抱怨，诸如放速度太快不够稳当、披风松了她要重系、有珍惜的草药想要采集之类，贝吉塔都没有再去理会。直到他们抵达了最近的村庄，她才被放了下来。  
　　  
　　“这是哪儿？”  
　　  
　　布尔玛揉着酸痛的腰腿，坐在路旁的石头上环视了一下四周。不远处有一个破败的小村庄，路标上写着百果园三个字。白果园？布尔玛并不知道诺格瑞姆有这样的地方。  
　　  
　　“在这等着。”  
　　  
　　还没等布尔玛反对，贝吉塔便先行进入了眼前破败的小村庄。  
　　  
　　虽然离诺格瑞姆只有几英里的距离，这座村庄却显得十分萧条。晨曦微露，村民们却都还没有起床，路上连只牲畜都没有，却弥漫着令人作呕的臭味。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔穿过了几个农户，径直来到了一座修葺相对完善的小屋，敲响了房门。  
　　  
　　“里面没人！”  
　　  
　　屋里传来一个尖利的声音，睡意朦胧，显然还没有起床。贝吉塔没有回答，只是继续敲着门。房里终于点起了灯，一个小小的身影出现在窗口。  
　　  
　　“看在上帝的份上，别敲了！”地精特有的声音传入耳中，一个绿色的小脑袋探了出来，当他认出来敲门人是谁后，立刻慌乱地想要关上门，被贝吉塔一脚抵住。  
　　  
　　“贝、贝吉塔大人！你……您怎么会知道我在……”  
　　  
　　哈维斯特的眼里满是恐惧，若不是贝吉塔拽着他的脖子，他恐怕已经落荒而逃了。  
　　  
　　“我不仅知道你在这里，我还知道你的宝藏藏在诺莫瑞根的银行里。”  
　　  
　　“我，我，我……”  
　　  
　　哈维斯特几乎要哭了出来，一下跪坐在地上开始道歉。  
　　  
　　“实在是对不起！我马上就把财宝还给您！要知道我也是为了爱情才铤而走险，您等着，我的钥匙藏在我的鞋底，我马上给您！”  
　　  
　　地精说着就开始脱自己脚上臭哄哄的皮鞋，贝吉塔厌恶地皱了皱眉，一把将哈维斯特提了起来。  
　　  
　　“够了！你只要把这个女人护送到诺格瑞姆，我暂时不会再追究你。”  
　　  
　　“好！我一定办到！！”  
　　  
　　听到贝吉塔打算放过自己，哈维斯特感激得痛哭流涕，用他小小的手抹去一脸的鼻涕眼泪。就在贝吉塔准备去把布尔玛带过来时，女人的声音便已经从村口传来。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！你在哪儿？”布尔玛叉着腰，站在白果园的入口大喊，“你怎么能把一个淑女一个人丢在路边！”  
　　  
　　这疯癫的婆娘。贝吉塔暗骂道，也顾不了那么多了，赶在更多的农户被吵醒之前，他将布尔玛直接扛到了哈维斯特的小屋内，砰地关上了门。  
　　  
　　“我说过这样会走光的，你这粗鲁的赛亚人！”  
　　  
　　布尔玛拉扯着身上的蔽体之物，挣扎着从贝吉塔的背上跳了下来。她发现贝吉塔所找的人她居然认识，不禁翻了个白眼——那个机械师协会里讨人厌的小地精。  
　　  
　　“布尔玛小姐！”见到女神的哈维斯特眼前一亮，愁苦的小脸上顿时堆满了笑容，他兴奋地跑进了里屋，怀拽着一纸契约和一枚粗糙的贝壳戒指，在布尔玛的面前单膝下跪。  
　　  
　　“我已经买下了白果园，嫁给我吧！布尔玛小姐！我的缪斯！”  
　　  
　　布尔玛的脸上露出了厌恶的神色，她最讨厌地精这种生物了。为了和哈维斯特拉开距离，她躲到了贝吉塔的身后。  
　　  
　　“我早就说了，我绝对不会嫁给比我矮的男人，就算你买下全诺格瑞姆的农场我也不会嫁给你！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑起了眉，蓝发女人撇撇嘴，继续说：“怎么了，要比我高是最低标准！”  
　　  
　　“这个地精会帮助你回到诺格瑞姆，必要的时候你可以给他几个金币。”  
　　  
　　早已不耐烦的赛亚王子丢给了布尔玛几个金币，便推门准备离开。布尔玛急忙拉住了贝吉塔，后者不悦地甩开了她的手。  
　　  
　　“我只是要跟你谈工作的事！”布尔玛气愤地揉着被甩疼的手腕，“明早这个时间，就在诺格瑞姆东边的峡谷入口，我的飞艇将会在瓦伦沃德的最高峰那起飞，具体计划我会在船上和你商议。另外，我一向喜欢在黎明出发，千万别迟到了。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔冷淡地应了一声，正要转身又被布尔玛拦住了。  
　　  
　　“有完没完！”男人恼怒地呵道。  
　　  
　　“你再等等，我有一件礼物要送给孙悟空。”  
　　  
　　诺格瑞姆最优秀的机械师转身摆弄着地精房内的操作台，迅速拣出了几个零件忙碌了起来。  
　　  
　　“相信我，这绝对值得一等！”  
　　  
　　6  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹和卡卡已经将混乱的小木屋整理妥当，同时取出了一些准备携带上路的装备。贝吉塔已经带着布尔玛离开多时，悟空时不时地眺望窗口，直到他发现哥哥正用异样的眼神注视着自己。  
　　  
　　“你别这么看着我，真的只是个意外……”少年显得有些难为情。  
　　  
　　“我倒不是很关心这件事。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹淡然一笑，找了块松软的草堆坐了下来，见弟弟还在不安地来回走动，便拉住了少年。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“没什么。”悟空并不想多说，“很高兴你能回来！”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹不禁讶然，连卡卡罗特也学会转移话题了。他拽着少年坐下，问：“昨晚，十字路口，发生了什么事吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么也没发生。”悟空垂下了眼帘，“他只是再次拒绝了我罢了。”  
　　  
　　实际上，与其说是拒绝，倒不如说男人再次用意志力否决了他们的可能性。  
　　  
　　悟空还记得贝吉塔近在咫尺的呼吸声，他就那么近距离地注视着自己，眼神里充斥着欲望和说不清的万分情绪。  
　　  
　　“你知道你现在所做的选择将会意味着什么吗？”贝吉塔对自己说。  
　　  
　　意味着什么？他所做的一切难道还不够明白吗？他觉得男人想要他，而他比男人更加想要跨出这一步。  
　　  
　　一步之遥，只是一步之遥，悟空感觉贝吉塔就要接受并承认自己了。  
　　  
　　然而也就在这一步之遥之际，之前还跟男人谈笑风生的狼人带着莱丁的军队闯了进来，还利用自己威胁贝吉塔。男人什么也没说，留下自己离开了。  
　　  
　　这感觉真糟糕。悟空垂着脑袋，他厌恶这种坐以待毙、无能为力的挫败感。他更加讨厌本能这个字眼——这只是男人拒绝自己的借口。  
　　  
　　“我可从来没说过我反对。如果你们之间没有一点联系的话，你也不可能活到现在。”拉蒂兹拍了拍沮丧的弟弟，语气变得严肃起来，“卡卡，只是想提醒你一点，我们已经为了这场远征付出了太多代价，这不是节外生枝的时候。”  
　　  
　　“我只是控制不住自己……渴望他……”  
　　  
　　悟空说着将手放在腰间的弓箭上，这恐怕是他唯一被男人所承认的能力。  
　　  
　　“我更希望我能为他做点什么。”少年抬起头，透过天窗仰望着碧蓝的天空，“其实我已经想明白了，我……”  
　　  
　　一声响亮的敲门声打断了少年的话，不知何时贝吉塔已经回来了。  
　　  
　　“殿下！”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹连忙站了起来，而悟空也不禁涨红了脸，他不确定贝吉塔听到了多少他们之间的谈话。然而男人并没有在意兄弟俩聊了些什么，只是将一把机械弩箭丢给了少年。  
　　  
　　“这是布尔玛给你的。”  
　　  
　　“这，我并没有拜托她……”  
　　  
　　“那女人说，这是一个谢礼。”贝吉塔不带感情色彩地陈述道，交叉双手站定。  
　　  
　　“卡卡罗特，你现在清醒了吗？”  
　　  
　　悟空抬头，男人正看着自己，他只好点了点头。  
　　  
　　“很好。现在我将要和你们说明一些事情。”贝吉塔握紧了长剑，渐渐压低了声音，“我来到诺格瑞姆，就是为了从梅格拉——也就是那个和烈焰之龙结盟的女巫的手里取回我的心脏。”  
　　  
　　并不知情的少年不禁瞪大了双眼，贝吉塔皱了皱眉，补充道：“关于心脏的事，拉蒂兹，你之后和他解释。”  
　　  
　　“卡卡，等下我会和你说明。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹安抚般地拍了拍悟空的后背，见少年没有进一步的疑问，贝吉塔便继续了下去。  
　　  
　　“早在我从地下城出发之前已经收到了莱丁之王的邀约，但莱丁与星目前依然是联盟，他不便公开与赛亚人合作，所以才上演了十字路口酒吧的一幕。”  
　　  
　　“所以这些都是……演戏？”悟空问。  
　　  
　　“我可不排除他真的想利用你们威胁我的可能，毕竟他之前并不知道我会有同行者。”贝吉塔轻描淡写地说道，“布尔玛——也就是刚才那个疯癫的女人——她的飞艇会协助我们进入女巫的暴风城堡，我们将从女巫手里偷走心脏与莱丁之王的宝物，事成之后他将要兑现他联合攻打星的承诺。”  
　　  
　　攻打星。悟空不禁抿紧了嘴唇，他不想让男人看到自己的动摇。  
　　  
　　“梅格拉是一个难缠的对手，我希望我们可以不与她正面冲突。拉蒂兹，明天你跟我一起去瓦伦沃德。至于你。”贝吉塔转向了一语不发的少年，“留在这里等我们回来。”  
　　  
　　“为什么我要留在这里！”悟空不满地问。  
　　  
　　“你最好留在安全的地方。”  
　　  
　　“不行，你别想再把我丢下一个人去战斗！”  
　　  
　　“我并不是一个人，年轻人。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔强调道，悟空一时无法反驳。  
　　  
　　“我不想说第二遍。如果你非要问为什么，就当是对你任性妄为的惩罚吧。”  
　　  
　　少年抿紧了嘴唇，但男人严厉的目光让他难以再继续争辩下去。他低头沉吟了片刻，突然往门外走去。  
　　  
　　“你去哪？”贝吉塔挑眉。  
　　  
　　“找点食物，我饿了。”  
　　  
　　心情不佳的悟空头也不回地离开了他们的基地，拉蒂兹望了望天色，问：“需要我跟着他吗？”  
　　  
　　“不用。”贝吉塔别过头去，“我们的时间并不多，今天午夜就要出发，尽早准备得当。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹只好点点头，但出于对兄弟的关心，他还有话要说。  
　　  
　　“殿下，就算是为了保护卡卡，我觉得我们还是需要和他解释一下，他早已经不是个孩子了。”  
　　  
　　“你觉得跟他解释之后他会同意留在这里吗？”  
　　  
　　“我相信他有自己的判断能力。”  
　　  
　　“哼，他可不像你们的父亲。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔说着起身走向了悬挂披风的陈列墙，望着那破碎陈旧的红色披风，攥紧了手中的长剑。  
　　  
　　“现在的他还无法抵抗本能所给他带来的影响，所有的行为都是出于……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有说下去，他本就了然于胸。  
　　  
　　“殿下。”拉蒂兹顿了顿，“我们何尝不是在本能的驱使下做出的决定呢？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有回答，也不再对这个话题做出任何回应。他专心与拉蒂兹商讨着次日旅程的相关事宜，除了悟空回来之时他再次强调了少年必须留在这里之外，再也没有对少年说一句话。  
　　  
　　午夜时分，贝吉塔确认悟空仍留在基地便后，便与拉蒂兹一同出发前往约定的地点。  
　　  
　　太阳还未完全升起，布尔玛所率领的飞艇小队早已在山顶的平台上待命，偌大的船体上站满了皮肤黝黑的健壮船员，同他们斜靠在罗盘旁的船长女士一起，好奇而又期待地等候着传说中的贝吉塔王子。  
　　  
　　两个赛亚人的身影一出现在可视范围内，布尔玛立即起身，挥舞着双手大声呼喊。  
　　  
　　“嘿！很准时嘛！不过这并不会让我对你们赛亚人粗鲁的印象有所改观！”  
　　  
　　水手们哄笑起来，他们一边打量着两个全副武装的赛亚人，毫不顾忌地交头接耳。  
　　  
　　“哪个才是那位贝吉塔王子？那个留着长发的高个？”  
　　  
　　“嘿嘿，船长不是说过了吗，是矮的那个。”  
　　  
　　人群中再次爆发了一阵笑声，贝吉塔脸上的青筋再次弹跳起来，如果他愿意的话，下一秒这帮不知天高地厚的人类就会死在他的剑下——他将自己的手放在了预言之剑的剑柄之上。  
　　  
　　“哦，他还想跟我们比试一番。”为首的黑人水手发现了贝吉塔的小动作，在他的提醒之下，船员们纷纷掏出了手中的武器。  
　　  
　　“殿下！”拉蒂兹急忙上前阻止，却见蓝发女人一个健步跳上了船头。面无表情的布尔玛举起一柄燧发枪，对准了带头惹事的黑人水手。嘭的一声，带着火焰喷射而出的铁砂石击中了黑人手中的弯刀，黑人水手大叫了一声，捂着手腕跪坐在地上。  
　　  
　　聒噪的人群瞬间鸦雀无声，只剩下黑人痛苦的惨叫声回荡在山谷之间。  
　　  
　　“谁让你们掏出武器？谁！”布尔玛厉声呵斥道，这让她本就略显严厉的精致面孔愈发充满戾气，“这是我的船，只有我才可以命令你们！现在，把你们手中的武器都放下！”  
　　  
　　一阵金属碰撞声中，布尔玛环视了一圈她的船员，向被她击中的水手走去。  
　　  
　　“刚才是你带头的，特雷克？”布尔玛蹲下身来，胸脯在紧身衣的包裹下显得异常丰满，然而痛苦的水手可没有心情欣赏，那柄原本属于他的弯刀此刻正悬在他自己的颈项之上。  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉，船长，我以为……”  
　　  
　　“你以为？哈！”蓝发女人大声嘲笑着，踹了一脚黑人水手，转身对她的船员训斥道，“那么我来问问你们！你们中有任何人能独自面对烈焰之龙？又有谁能通过陛下的测试毫发无损？能吗？”  
　　  
　　“你能吗？皮特！”布尔玛把刀指向了另一个金发男人。  
　　  
　　“不能，船长！”  
　　  
　　“你呢！！”  
　　  
　　“不能，船长！”  
　　  
　　蓝发女人最后环视了一圈战战兢兢的船员们，将弯刀一把丢在地上。  
　　  
　　“既然不能，就别像群姑娘一样在这里傻站着！给我干活！”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，甲板上的船员迅速散开奔赴他们的岗位。余怒未消的船长女士随手拽了一个从她眼前奔跑而过的小水手，指了指还躺在地上的黑人水手。  
　　  
　　“你，把特雷克带到底舱去，回航之前都不许他到甲板上来，我现在不想看到他。”  
　　  
　　很显然，作为船长的蓝发女人早已不是他们先前所遇见的那个任性的少女。  
　　  
　　“这女人在跟我玩把戏。”贝吉塔说，“她在展示她才是这船上的老大。她大概以为自己掌控了舞台上的一切，真是无聊透顶。”  
　　  
　　“殿下，我并不这么觉得。”拉蒂兹摇了摇头，布尔玛正命令手下打开机械驱动的长梯的开关，“看起来，这似乎就是她的日常状态。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不置可否，转而压低声音道：“你去探听一下叫特雷克的家伙，有任何情况马上通知我。”  
　　  
　　“你怀疑布尔玛……”  
　　  
　　“这女人没问题，有问题的是那个家伙。”  
　　  
　　“让你们久等了！”  
　　  
　　说话间，蓝发女人站在梯子的前端，缓缓降落贝吉塔和拉蒂兹的面前。她已经恢复了当初见面时飞扬跋扈的大小姐形象，开玩笑般地解释着方才的小插曲。  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉刚才发生了这样的事情！要知道这些家伙过惯了海盗的生活，一直都不太习惯编入皇家军队的生活。不过我能保证，这一路上我们会合作得很愉快的。”  
　　  
　　布尔玛说着俏皮地眨了眨眼，贝吉塔只是冷笑了一声，绕过她径直踏上了长梯。  
　　  
　　“你……不懂礼貌的家伙，我收回刚才的话！”蓝发女人气愤地叉着腰，见拉蒂兹对自己略带歉意的地笑了笑，也不好继续发作下去，便去寻找另一个身影。  
　　  
　　“你们是不是少了一个人，悟空呢？”  
　　  
　　“他需要留守在诺格瑞姆。”拉蒂兹回答。  
　　  
　　布尔玛眨了眨眼，嘴角露出了一抹意义不明的笑容。  
　　  
　　“那真是太可惜了，快上梯子，我们要起飞了！”  
　　  
　　还没等她说完，头顶上突然传来贝吉塔恼怒的叫喊声。  
　　  
　　“卡卡罗特！你怎么上来的！”  
　　  
　　率先登上飞艇的贝吉塔立即发现了躲在围栏下的少年，而此时布尔玛已经收回了长梯，对自己的船员挥手示意，启动的汽笛就此拉响。贝吉塔突然明白了方才那场骚乱是为了什么。  
　　  
　　“嗨。”悟空依旧蜷缩在围栏下，他小心翼翼地观察着满脸怒容的贝吉塔，摇晃着站了起来。  
　　  
　　“我让他上来的。”布尔玛将手中的枪旋转了一圈，插入腰间，“这孩子很聪明，知道找那地精能联系我，不然他真的要被你们狠心地留在那漏风的破木屋里了。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑起了眉，少年急忙解释说：“我只是听到你说附近的村庄有人能带布尔玛去诺格瑞姆，就想到他应该是哈维斯特，而且——他的气味很好辨认。”  
　　  
　　“即便如此。”贝吉塔皱眉道，“我们离开时你还在房间里，你是怎么可能赶在我们之前……”  
　　  
　　“我可是王牌飞行员，王子殿下！”蓝发女人得意洋洋地插嘴道，将悟空拉到自己身边，“一场前所未有的冒险旅程，怎么能少了充满激情的探险者呢？”  
　　  
　　“这件事轮不到你来做决定，马上把他送回诺格瑞姆！”  
　　  
　　“不好意思，这是我的船。”船长女士微微一笑，举起手中的弯刀高声命令道：“扬帆，起航！”  
　　  
　　“是，船长！”  
　　  
　　飞艇缓缓地升空，刷在船尾的“哈尼•波妮”渐渐从迷雾中显露出来。在一片雾气迷蒙中，飞艇越过瓦伦沃德的森林，仿佛飞翔于云端的雄鹰一般，在云海之上乘风破浪。  
　　  
　　*现在我们已准备好追逐号角！看清前路，准备！出发！*  
　　  
　　*船锚已起，缆绳已收！这群欢腾的水手喧闹若狂！*  
　　  
　　在一片蒸汽机械喧闹的轰鸣声中，水手们的歌声此起彼伏。贝吉塔攥紧了拳头，眉尾的青筋再次突突跳动起来。他不再继续争论，径直走进了船舱。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹叹了口气，示意少年先留在原地便跟上了脚步。  
　　  
　　“他看起来真的很生气。”悟空不安地望着船舱的入口。  
　　  
　　“得了吧，他总是在生气。”布尔玛推了推身边的少年，“你的房间在一层，如果你愿意的话，可以在他的隔壁等他消气。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
